Saving Each Other
by docsangel
Summary: What would happen if Juice had lived and just been voted out of the club? What if he moved clear across the country to start over with nothing but a backpack on his back? While he finally find the family he always wanted? Will a single garage owner not only give him a job but a place to live? Will they be each other's Saving Grace?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Being a female in this life is hard enough. Being one that owns her own garage is a whole other world. Men don't really see you as being capable of doing what needs to be done. Most women don't like getting their hands dirty but I do. My name is Janie Summers and I inherited my garage Summer's Towing from my father when I turned 18 years old. Mom left when I was three so that left me and dad. Dad died a month shy of me turning 18 but all of the people that worked for my dad agreed to continue to work for me because they knew me. They knew I was raised in this very garage and that I would not change anything about the business. They were all like family to me and we took care of each other. I also inherited the house a couple of miles away from the garage and that made it easier to get back and forth if anything happened. Nothing ever really happened but it was convenient.

Being the owner now, meant I spent more time in the office than really out in the garage working on cars but if we were backed up, I would step out and help the guys out. That was why they respected me so much. They knew I was not afraid to jump in and help when it was needed. Plus, my hands being smaller, sometimes I could reach spots in the engines that they couldn't. It worked out perfect. But we were getting busier and needed at least one more mechanic. So, I put an ad in the local paper and so far no one had responded.

About a week after the ad started running, a guy walked up to the office. He looked tired. He was medium height, really nice build, tan skin with tattoos, sad brown eyes and a beautiful smile even though it didn't meet his eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked seeing that he also walked onto the lot and had his backpack over his shoulder. "I'm here about the ad in the paper for a mechanic. Is that spot still opened?" He asked. "Yeah, come on in." I tell him, offering him a seat. "You ever work in a garage before?" I asked. "Yeah. Last place I worked I was there for about eight years." He tells me. "Can I call them for a reference?" I asked. He looks down at his hands in his lap "I would rather you not. Didn't exactly leave on good terms. Wasn't job related though." He tells me seeming a little nervous. "Okay. Not a big deal. Tell me a little about yourself." I say. "I grew up in New York before moving to California. Worked odd jobs when needed but mostly worked as a mechanic before moving out here." He tells me barely looking me in the eyes. "Wow. California to Georgia. That's a long way. I'm Janie, by the way, I own the place. And you are in luck. I need a mechanic so if you want the job, you can work today and I will pay you cash and if you seem like you know your stuff, the job is yours." I explain as I stand up from my chair. He stands as well and holds out his hand to shake "I'm Juan but most people call me Juice." He tells me and I shake his hand.

Walking out to the shop, I introduce him to the guys and tell them he is working today to see what he knows and hopefully will be here to stay. I asked the guys to help him anyway they can before walking back to the office to get my paperwork done. Things seem to go smoothly and before I know it, it's closing time. The guys come in to clock out and tell me goodnight like they always do. Juice is the last one in. "Juice, have a seat please." I tell him motioning to the chair in front of me. "I have been watching you today and you seem to really know what you are doing. I like that you made sure to clean the tools before putting them back. I like that you respect the tools like that." I tell him. I take an envelope out of the drawer to my desk and hand it to him knowing he probably needs it. "You seemed to get along with everyone today. I would like you to stay on and offer you the job if you still want it." I tell him. "Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks." He says looking down at his hands. I couldn't help myself. "Juice, do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked. He seemed to blush a little when I asked him that. "I will figure something out. Thanks." I knew what that meant. That meant he didn't have anything figured out. "Look, all of us here, we are family. We take care of each other and you are one of us now. That means you are family here. That means you can come to us if you need anything. But that also means that we don't keep things from each other. So, I am going to ask again and please be honest. It's not going to change if you have this job or not. This is not your boss asking. This is a concerned person asking. Do you have somewhere to stay?" I asked again. This time, he slumped down in the seat before he answered. "No. I don't." I stood up from my desk and started for the door. "Come on. You do now." He looked at me stunned for a moment before following me to my car.

Once in the car, he says "You don't have to help me. I will figure things out." I smile, "Juice, you just did. What I said in my office about us being a family, I meant it. We take care of each other. I have a spare room that you WILL stay in as long as you need. There are days where I might not be in the office all day but I have a truck you can drive back and forth and get to where you need to go. All I ask is you help with groceries and help with things around the house. I own my house. When my dad died, he left me the house and the garage." Juice looked at me even more stunned at what I just told him. "Not that I am not grateful but you don't know me. Why are you trusting me enough to not only give me a job but a place to stay?" He asks barely looking at me. "Are you going to rob me? Kill me or rape me?" I asked him. His eyes shoot to mine "GOD NO! I would never!" He says. "Okay then. Those are my rules. As long as you don't do those three things, we are good." I tell him with a little smile on my face that makes him smile a little too.

Pulling into the driveway, I pull into the garage and we both get out of the car. We walk into the house and I show him around. I tell him to get a shower while I make dinner. After a few minutes, he is back in the kitchen, showered in just a pair of sweats and putting his shirt on. I couldn't help but admire his chest and abs while he was putting on his shirt. Wow. I quickly turn my attention back to dinner. Frying pork chops while the vegetables are in the microwave. "Can I help you?" He asks leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. I notice he is keeping his distance from me and it strangely makes me feel a little better. He is respecting my personal space. That's good, I think to myself. "You could grab some plates and silverware if you don't care." I tell him pointing to where everything was. He sets them up on the kitchen island where our stools are one on each side facing each other while I plate the food and bring it to the table. I grab a couple of beers out of the fridge and bring them to the island also.

"Wow, this is really good, Janie." Juice tells me in between bites. "That's just because you haven't eaten all day. Don't think I didn't notice. There's lunch stuff here to make you something for tomorrow. Don't let me see you go without." I tell him sternly. "Thanks again, Janie." He tells me with that smile that I am starting to get used to. He just seems so sad and like he hasn't really smiled in a long time.

When we are done eating, we clean up the kitchen together and I grab a couple of beers and lead him to the couch and turn on a movie to wind down. It feels good, not only helping someone but knowing I am not here alone anymore. It makes me feel a little safer knowing I am not here alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I guess I must have dozed off during the night because I woke up to Juice shaking my foot. I was still on the couch but there was a blanket over me. "Janie, time to get up." He tells me softly and places a cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of me. "Thanks." I tell him. Sitting up on the couch, before I could say anything else Juice speaks up. "You dozed off during the movie and seemed like you were sleeping to good to disturb you. I covered you up and made sure the house was locked up." I look at him with a small smile "Thanks again. I guess I was more tired that I thought. Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to leave." I tell him.

Twenty minutes later we were headed out the door and getting in the car. "I'll go later today and get you a copy of the keys to the truck and the house. That way you will have them." I say pulling out of the driveway. "Thanks again Janie. I think last night was the first time in I don't know how long that I think I actually slept." He tells me and I see a blush on his face. "Juice, let me tell you something. We all have hard times and I was always told that no matter what you go through, it's how you come out of it that matters." I tell him this hoping it lifts his spirits a little. I can tell he is a sweet guy but seems a little lost. Maybe this is what he needs to find what he's looking for.

We pull onto the lot and before we get out of the car, I tell him to get the cooler out of the back seat. I packed him a lunch knowing he wouldn't do it himself out of pride. I just had that feeling. "What's in the cooler?" He asks. "Your lunch. I told you don't let me see you go without. There's enough for both of us and some drinks too. Lunch is at noon so we can talk a little more and get to know each other more." I tell him with a smile and all he does is smile back. Seems like the it was a little more genuine this time. I like seeing that smile on him.

Lunch rolls around and we are sitting at the picnic table talking about our lives and things we like and don't like. I don't think I have laughed that hard in a while. He really is goofy but I like that. I am starting to think hiring him was a good idea.

A little bit before closing, my friend Molly walks into the office. "Hey Janie." She says as she sits down in the chair beside me. "I see you finally hired a new guy. He's kinda hot." She tells me with a smirk on her face. "Molly! You do realize you are married right?" I asked her laughing. "Hey. I'm married, not dead. He is really hot. Please tell you plan on hitting that?" She asks me. "Really Mol? Look, all I am saying is that you really need to get laid." She states playfully. Before I could respond, Juice comes to the door. "Hey Janie, Oh sorry. I didn't know you had company." He says seeing Molly sitting there. "No, it's okay, Juice. This is my friend Molly. Molly, this is Juice." I introduce him. He nods his head at her and turns to me, "Just wanted to let you know I have everything cleaned up and ready to head home when you are." "Okay. I won't be long. Just hang out a few while I finish up here." I tell him. He smiles and walks out of the office.

"Home?" She questions me. "Don't. He needed a place to stay so I am letting him crash in my spare room." I explain. "Girl, again, please tell me you are hitting that." She says again. "No. He just moved in last night. But I will say, he is really nice to look at." I say as a blush comes to my cheeks. "Wait, are you blushing? Do you like this guy?" She asks. "I don't know. He is just so easy to get along with. But look, I have to get closed up and head out. See you later?" "Yeah, call me tomorrow." She says walking out of the office.

I get things closed up and lock the office, getting into the car, Juice is smiling a little and being really quiet. I didn't say anything though until we got home. Walking inside the house, we take showers, get comfortable and order pizza. I finally had to ask. "Juice, what are you smiling so much about? Am I missing something?" I asked. "Nothing. Just feel like smiling." He tells me. "Bullshit." I reply. "Remember what I said about not keeping things from each other?" He finally looks me in the eyes and speaks. "I was standing outside the door when you and Molly were talking. I heard everything." My eyes went wide and I buried my head in my hands and leaned back against the kitchen counter. I could not believe he heard all that. He walks over to me and pulls my hands from my face. "It's okay. Look, it made me feel good that someone might actually think of me as more than just a fuck up. But if we are being honest, I am attracted to you too. I won't try anything so don't worry. But if anything ever does happy between us, it will be your call and you will be the one to make the first move. You are the first person in a long time to be nice to me. I am not going to screw that up." He tells me before leaning over and kissing my cheek. Before anything else could be said, the doorbell rang and he turns to get the pizzas.

We ate and watched some TV before turning in for the night to our respective bedrooms. Laying in bed I couldn't help but think about my conversation with Molly and then what Juice said. I really had a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee and bacon. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see Juice at the stove cooking. Hearing me walk in he turns, "Good morning." He smiles as he walks over to the island with a cup of coffee for me. "Breakfast will be done in a few minutes if you want to get ready." He tells me and seeing that he is already dressed I smile back and take my coffee to the bedroom to get dressed.

Walking into my closet I pick out a pair of faded skinny jeans that hug my hips perfect, a gray tank top and my heeled booties. I brush my hair and pull it into a ponytail and apply a little makeup. Walking back out to the kitchen, I see Juice plating our food as he looks up and stops in his tracks. "Wow." He says going back to what he was doing. I blush a little, sitting down. "Thanks for cooking. You didn't have to." I tell him as I pick up a piece of bacon. "I know but I wanted to. You said yourself that we take care of each other. And before you say anything, our lunch is packed and in the cooler." He smiles taking a bite of his own food.

We finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, cleaned up and got ready to head out the door. Walking to the car, we get in and I tell Juice he gets to drive. I hand him the keys and we pull out of the driveway. "You look really nice by the way." He tells me with a smile that seems to almost reach his eyes. "Thanks." I reply. "Got a hot date tonight?" He asks and I sense a little tension. "No. Molly texted me last night asking about a girls night so we are going to go out with some friends that we have not seen in awhile." I tell him. "I'm dropping you off at home and then heading out but I shouldn't be too late. Still have work tomorrow." I tell him. "Well, you have my number if you need anything." He tells me. I thank him as we are pulling into the lot.

Work goes by fast and I lock up the shop. Driving home, I drop Juice off and before he gets out of the car he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. "Be careful and call if you need anything. I don't care how late." He whispers. "Thanks. I will." I say as I place my hand on his cheek. We stare at each other for another minute before I tell him I need to go. He gets out of the car and I wait for him to get the door opened before pulling out and heading to be bar.

Walking in, I see Molly, April and Amy already at a table. "Hey bitches." I greet them and they all stand and hug me. I order a beer and before I can get the first sip down Molly speaks up. "Did you hear our girl here hired a new guy for the shop?" They all look at me and Molly continues. "And he is amazingly hot but yet our girl here hasn't made a move." They all start asking questions all at the same time before I hold up my hand to stop them. "His name is Juice and yes he is INSANELY HOT but he is my employee." I tell them hoping they will drop it. No such luck. "Yes but tell them how he is living with you too." Molly says and they all turn to look at me shocked. Molly starts pulling out her phone and showing them pictures of him that I didn't know she took. Amy speaks up first. "Okay, if he is that hot and you are living together then why in the hell are you here and not letting him ride you? I mean, come on, he is fucking hot!" She tells me. "First, we are not living together. He is renting my spare room. Second, yes he is hot but still he is my employee. And third, Molly, he heard everything we said in the office. He told me that if anything happened that it would be on my terms and I would have to make the first move." I tell them blushing a little. We go on talking more about Juice and then they start telling me about things in their lives.

A couple of hours later a couple of guys walk over and start trying to flirt with us. The girls are eating it up but I am just not really interested. None of them are a good looking as Juice and none of them make my stomach do flips like he does. And the one that seems to be trying to talk to just me just doesn't have that smile that Juice does. What the hell? I'm comparing guys to Juice now? Fuck. "Look, why don't we go somewhere quiet and talk?" The guy asked. I can't even remember what he told me his name was. "I'm just here for a girls night but thanks for the offer." I tell him trying to be polite. After another hour of this guy trying to talk to me, I get tired of him putting his hand on my leg trying to slide it up my thigh. I keep pushing his hand off of my leg only for him to keep trying. I tell the girls I am heading home, pay for my drinks and head out to my car.

I am standing at my car trying to get the door unlocked and just as I opened it, I feel it being pushed back closed. I look up to see the same guy from the bar had followed me out. He pushed me against the car and forces his lips on mine. I try to fight him off but he is stronger. He is still kissing me when I feel his hand slide up my shirt and under my bra. I keep trying to push him away when all of a sudden I feel him move his hand from my chest to unbuttoning my pants. I try to stop him but he opens my car door, slides both of us in and attacks me. I try to fight him off of me but he punches me in the face knocking me out. When I wake up he is on top of me raping me. Still kissing my neck and telling me how good it feels before he pulls out and releases himself on my bare stomach. He tells me it was fun and gets out of the car leaving me alone to put myself back together.

I clean up, gather my bearings and drive home with tears flowing down my face. Not only am I still in shock from just being raped but the thought goes through my mind that now Juice will never want me. I am damaged. I sneak into the house hoping to get to my room without Juice seeing me but he is in the livingroom. I walk passed and he says "Hey, how was your night?" as he is getting off the couch. I rush to my room, closing the door and falling against it. I am still in shock but I can feel the tears rolling down my face.

I hear Juice at my door, "Janie, what's wrong? Open up." I just sat there. I don't know how long I sat there but the sun was coming up. I didn't hear Juice outside the door so I moved away from the door. I showered, trying to get the feel of that guy off of me but it didn't work. I called Bill, one of my lead guys, and asked him if he could handle the office that I wasn't feeling well and he said he would. I walked out of my bedroom to get a drink from the kitchen and I see Juice sleeping on my floor in the hall next to my door. He never left my side. He woke up as I walked passed him. "Janie, what happened last night?" He asked. "Nothing. I'm fine. Look, I am not going into work today but you can drive my car if you need or the truck." I tell him not looking up. Juice walks up to me, lifts my face and sees the bruise that is on the side of my face. "Baby, what happened? Talk to me." he says worried. "Nothing Juice. It's nothing. You need to get ready for work." I tell him. "I'm staying with you today. Talk to me. What happened?" I plead with her. "Nothing Juice. Just please drop it." I beg walking down the hall back to my room, water bottle in hand.

I forgot I left my phone in the kitchen and go back to get it when I hear Juice on the phone. "Molly, hey, this is Juice. Can you come to the house? Something happened last night and Janie won't talk to me." He asks her. "Yeah, I'm staying home today with her. I'm not leaving her alone. Great. See you in a few. Thanks." He tells her ending the call. "You called Molly?" I asked him, still too much in shock to be mad. "Yes I did." He says, walking over and pulling me into a hug. I stiffened and he stepped back. "Something happened last night and you need to talk to someone. Sweetheart please talk to either me or Molly." He pleads.

Molly walks in the door a few minutes later and I hear Juice and her talking in the hall. "She still won't talk. She's just walking around like she's in shock. She came in last night and went into her room and didn't say a word. I could hear her crying through the door all night. I stayed outside her door until she came out this morning. Her face is pretty bruised up too." He tells her. "Okay. Put on some more coffee and I will see what's going on." She tells him and walks into my room. Seeing the bruise on my face she rushes to me. "Janie! What happened? Sissy talk to me." She says, concern clear in her voice. "Don't tell me nothing either." She says sternly. So I tell her about what happened when I went to leave the bar. By the time I am done, I am crying harder and she is crying with me. "You know, when he was talking to me at the bar before I left, I just kept thinking about how he isn't Juice. How he didn't look like Juice. How he didn't smile like Juice. How my stomach didn't do flips like when I am with Juice. Now all I can think is how Juice will never want me now." I tell her crying even harder.

Before either of us could say anything else, Juice walks in and gets down on his knees in front of me and takes my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes, "There is nothing in this world that would make me not want you. Sweetheart, you have been better to me in just this short time we have known each other than most people have after knowing them for years. When I told you that it would be you that made the first move, I said it because I didn't want to scare you off when all I want to do is kiss you and hold you. I feel like things will be okay when I am around you. This will not change how I feel. But it will still be your call. When you are ready. Okay?" He tells me and give me a soft kiss on my cheek.

Molly hugs me and tells me she will check on my later. Juice guides me to lay down and lays down with me pulling me close to him and just lets me cry. He whispers "I won't let anything happen to you again. Just try to rest." Even after what happened, I believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of weeks go by and things seem to be calming down. I went back to work the next day and had a meeting with the guys who are all like uncles to me. They saw my face and I explained what happened. Business went on as usual but I still wasn't doing so well. I had started having nightmares. Juice suspected something was going on because he could see how tired I was but all I could see when I closed my eyes was him on top of me. I just didn't know how to get past it.

The guys were all keeping a close eye on me and making sure I felt safe. Slowly I started to feel a little better.

 *****A month after the attack*****

It's been a month since my rape but I finally told Juice about the nightmares. He has started sleeping in my room with me, holding me but never making a move. The nightmares are finally starting to ease up and not as frequent. I am not as jumpy as I had been right after it happened but the guys are still looking out for me.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asks me as I unlock the office to open up. "Better. Finally sleeping some." I tell him. "Juice taking care of you?" He asks and I see concern still in his eyes. "Yes. He's been a good friend through all of this. I'm still looking over my shoulder all the time but it's getting better." I reassure him. "You know, your dad would have liked him. I see how you look at each other. There's something there." He tells me with a little smile. "Bill, we are just friends. He's been a good friend. That's all we will ever be. I am grateful for him but I can't give him what he needs." I tell him looking down at the papers in my hand. "Bullshit. He cares about you. Not what he can get from you. You two need each other. You think I didn't see the broken look in his eyes when he first got here? That look is gone now. He actually looks like he has hope." He tells me looking out the window at Juice. "What do I do?" I asked him, hoping for some 'fatherly' advice. "You talk to him. Put it all out there and see what happens." He tells me walking out to the garage. He walks out to the garage and says something to Juice before walking to the car waiting to be fixed. Juice looks at the office window at me and smiles before turning back to the car he is working on.

Walking into the house after work, Juice and I head into our rooms to shower and change before calling and ordering food. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked Juice as he puts the pizza box on the coffee table. "Sure, you pick." He tells me putting a piece in his mouth. I put on Gone In 60 Seconds, one of my favorite movies. Sitting back with another piece of pizza, I feel Juice grab my feet and pull them into his lap, slowly rubbing my feet while his eyes are on the movie. It felt really good and it seemed like we had just gotten into this comfortable existence. Then I thought about what Bill said. I really should tell him how I feel. But he said nothing would happen until I made the first move. I had been doing a lot of thinking today and decided that I needed to take back the power I lost over my own mind and body and let him know I wanted to be with him at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, I put my pizza down and slowly make my way to his side of the couch. I move across him and straddle him, taking his face in my hands and softly press a kiss to his lips. His hands move to my hips as he looks into my eyes and asks "Are you sure?" I smile softly and nod my head yes. He presses his lips back on mine as he picks me up and carries me to my bedroom. Laying me gently on the bed, he raises up and takes his shirt off while I do the same with mine. He smiles when he sees I am wearing nothing underneath. He kisses me passionately before slowly kissing down my neck and working his way to my breasts causing me to arch my back and moan softly. He raises up and looks at me to make sure I am okay before sliding my shorts and panties off my body. He rids himself of his shorts and boxers before laying back on top of me kissing me again. I feel him at my entrance as he looks at me for the okay. I kiss him and respond "It's okay." As he enters me, he give me a minute to adjust to his size. I don't think I have been with anyone as big as him so it takes a minute before I nod my head that I am okay. He slowly strokes in and out, kissing me softly. It was slow and gentle and passionate. This wasn't sex. We were making love. Once we both reached our release he pulls out of me and pulls me into his side. I lay my head on his chest and as I start to fall asleep I hear him whisper, "you're mine Janie Summers."

I woke up the next morning alone in bed but could smell breakfast cooking. I walk into the kitchen to see Juice standing at the stove and I smile the first real smile since my attack. Walking up behind him, I put my arms around him and kiss his bare back. He turns around and puts his arms around me, kissing my lips softly. "Morning, babe." He tells me as he turns to get me a cup of coffee. "Morning." I reply. "I was thinking. Since we have the day off, why don't we go do something. See a movie and get dinner." He suggests. "That sounds good." I tell him as he sits my plate in front of me and sitting down next to me with his. "Juice, thank you for last night." I tell him, blushing a little. "Hey, I meant what I said by you would have to make the first move." He says. "I know but thank you for being gentle. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you being here like you have. It means a lot." I tell him putting my hand on his. "Janie, I meant what I said. I want to be with you. Nothing is going to change that. So, can we make it official?" He asks shyly. "I was hoping you would say that. Now, just to get your things moved into _our_ room." I tell him kissing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 *****Another month later*****

Another month has gone by and things have been going great between Juice and I. He has even taken me out on a few dates and never ceases to amaze me with his gentleness and his affection. The nightmares are still there but getting less and less and I think that is because I have Juice there with me each night. I seriously could fall in love with this guy. Maybe already have. He is amazing and I just can't get enough.

"Hey babe, I'm heading to get some lunch. Want me to bring you back something?" He asks knowing I was swamped in the office. "Yeah, that would be great. Thanks." I tell him, walking over to the door to give him a kiss. "I'll be back. Bill is still here if you need anything." He tells me before walking away. Even though things have been getting easier for me, the guys still won't leave me alone and that helps me a lot knowing I have someone else around. I still don't like being anywhere alone. Even my business and home I don't like being alone and those are places that I should feel the safest.

Sitting at the desk, entering the previous day's invoices, I hear a knock on the door. Turning, I see someone I hoped to never see again, the man that raped me. "C-Can I help you?" I asked the man looking me up and down. "I need to get an oil change." He tells me with a sick grin on his face. I walk to the other door and call for Bill. As Bill walks into the office he immediately sees that I am on edge. "Bill, this gentleman needs his oil changed. Can you take care of it please." I asked. "Sure, let me get the one I am working on done and I will get it done." He tells me. "Uh, actually, can you go ahead and do it now please. Don't want him to have to wait." I asked him still feeling myself stiffening up. "Sure, I'll get it now." He tells me, a worried look in his eye. Bill guides him to the picnic tables across from the office. I sit down in my chair after closing both doors feeling a panic attack coming on, trying to calm myself down. I jump when the door opens and then I see Juice walk in with lunch. He immediately knows something is wrong. "Babe, what's wrong? You okay?" He asked worried. "Yeah, just need a minute. I'm okay." I tell him hoping he believes me. Juice and I sat in my office eating lunch when Bill brings the invoice for the oil change in for me to sign off on. The man walks in to pay and before leaving, says, "Nice seeing you again, Janie."

"Who was that?" Juice asked. "No one. It doesn't matter." I tell him. He drops it for now but I know he is going to want to talk about it when we get home. We finish lunch and he gives me a kiss before getting back to work. I spent the rest of the day in the office with the doors closed trying to keep my anxiety in check.

Finally it's closing time and I tell the guys goodnight before Juice and I head home. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked him, not looking at him. "We can order in if you want." He tells me. He reaches for my hand and I let him intertwine his fingers with mine and I feel him give my hand a small squeeze. I feel the tears pulling at my eyes but manage to not let them fall. Walking inside, I tell Juice to order the food while I jump in the shower. It's like I feel him all over me again. I scrubbed my skin until I thought it was going to fall off. I feel dirty all over again. When the water gets cold, I step out of the shower and get dressed in some pajama pants and one of Juice's shirts. Walking out to the living room, I sit down on the couch and Juice pulls me close to him. He lifts my chin to look at him and he kisses me softly. "I love you, Janie." He has never said that before. "I love you, Juice. More than you know." I respond before I can't hold the tears back anymore. He pulls me into his lap and lets me cry. When I finally calm down, he cups my face in his hands and says "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?" His voice so concerned and sweet. I can't even look him in the eyes. "Baby, tell me. No secrets, remember?" All I can do is pull away. "You know that guy that came into the office today? The one that knew my name?" I asked. "Yeah, what about him?" He says. I look down at my hands that are wringing together in my lap and say "He was the one that attacked me that night." More tears start falling down my face. I expect him to freak out because I didn't tell him when the guy was there but he didn't. He pulled me back to him and kissed my temple. "I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." He holds me closer.

We sat like that for a little while before the food got there but I wasn't very hungry. But I did eat a little because I knew if I didn't, he would try to push me to. After dinner, we went to bed and Juice just held me, occasionally kissing me and telling me that he loved me. How did I get so lucky to have Juice come into my life? I feel safe with him. I feel loved with him.

The next day, I am sitting in the office when a delivery man shows up with flowers for me. I sign for the flowers thinking that maybe Juice sent them to cheer me up but when I looked at the card, I started hyperventilating. Juice seeing me from the door, came running in to try to calm me down telling me to take slow deep breaths. Juice sees the card on the floor and picks it up. It read _It was so good seeing you again, Janie, my love. I can't wait to make love to you again._ Juice looks at me, "Are these from him?" He asked. All I could do was nod my head yes. He took the flowers and called Josh, one of the other mechanics, over to get rid of them. Bill comes in to see what all of the ruckus was. "What is going on? And Janie Marie, don't tell me nothing." He only called me by my full name when he was in "father" mode. Juice spoke up for me knowing I was still upset. "You remember that guy that came in yesterday for that oil change?" Juice asked him. "Yeah, Janie had me push it through to get him done. Why?" He asked, looking confused. "That was the guy that attacked her." Juice told him. Before anything else could be said, Bill walks over to the previous day's invoices and found the one he was looking for. "Josh, come here. Keep an eye on Janie and don't let her be in here alone with anyone. Period. Juice and I will be back." He tells Josh who nods his okay. Juice kisses my lips softly, "I'll be back. I love you, Janie. It's going to be okay." he tells me. "I love you too. Be careful. Both of you." I tell them as they walk out the door. 'Oh God, what are they going to do?' I think to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I sat there for a couple of more hours and saw Juice and Bill pull back onto the parking lot. They stand at the back of the truck talking as I walk out of the office and walk over to them. Juice pulls me to him hugging me as Bill pats my back and tells me he has the office for me and Juice to take a couple of days. I didn't argue. I got my things from the office and got in the car letting Juice drive us home.

Walking inside, Juice heads for the shower while I walk over to the couch, sitting down and pulling the throw blanket over my lap. I am still shocked that he had the nerve to send me flowers. All I want to do is shower, feeling dirty all over again. When will this stop?

Juice walks in a few minutes later, sitting next to me, I crawl onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around me he whispers, "He won't hurt you again." I look at him with wide eyes. "Not the first time I have done something like that Sweetheart. I told you I would protect you and I am. I love you." He says kissing me softly telling me that I didn't need to know any details. "Juice, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you." I tell him honestly. I curl further into his lap as he turns the TV on and starts a movie.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, Juice was snoring slightly. I snuggle into him further trying to figure out a way to show him how much I love him. I had been toying with the idea of a new tattoo since I had four already. I just didn't know what to get. All of my tattoos have a story behind them. When I overcome something I get ink. I have an infinity symbol on my left wrist with my parents' initials incorporated in. I have one on the back of my neck of three doves symbolizing myself and my parents. I have one on my left shoulder blade of a tassel with the year I graduated college and one on my right shoulder blade of a wrench with the words "family tradition" incorporated on it. Now it was time for a new one. One for Juice. He has totally devoted himself to me and it is time I did the same.

I feel Juice stirring next to me. He looks at me through sleepy eyes and says "Hey babe. How you feeling?" I kiss his lips softly and allow him to deepen it. Pulling away slightly I respond "Better now. Thank you, Juice." He just smiles that smile I love so much. I look and see that we had slept through the night on the couch. I sat up and said "I have something I want us to go do today." He looks at me curiously before I reply, "All of my tattoos have a meaning behind it. I need to add one more. I get one every time I accomplish something or come to terms with something important. It's my way of closing that chapter and forcing myself to move on. "Okay. What do you want to get?" he asks. "You will just have to wait and see." I tell him smiling. We get up and shower, together, him pushing me against the wall of the shower. Pushing himself into me slowly, he slowly thrusts himself in and out of my core causing me to lose myself in the pleasure he was giving me before we both found our release, together.

Walking to the only tattoo shop I go to, I see my good friend, Michael. "Hey Janie. How've you been?" He asked me. "I'm okay. Michael, this is my boyfriend Juice. Juice, my friend Michael." I introduce them. "Alright Janie. I know you only come in when something big has happened. Talk to me. What idea do you have and what are we closing on?" He asks knowing me. I told him why I get ink'd when I got my first one that he did for me. He is the only one that I trust to do my ink. I look at Juice and he smile at me letting me know it's okay that he is here if I want to share it. "Michael, a little over a month ago, I was raped. I am okay now, thanks to Juice, and I wanted to get something that actually has a double meaning. Not only is it me closing out the attack and moving on but also something to honor the person that got me through it." I look over to Juice and his eyes are as wide as his smile. "I think I have the perfect idea. Give me a few minutes, okay?" We nod and he walks off to draw my symbol. "Are you sure about this? You don't have to do anything for me babe. I am here because I love you." Juice tells me. "I know and I am sure. I would not have gotten through any of this without you. I love you Juan Carlos."

A few minutes later, Michael comes back in with a finished sketch. Looking at it I almost start crying. It was beautiful and perfect. "Oh my God, Michael, it's perfect." I tell him, looking at what is to be my next tattoo and most important one to date. It is a simple and elegant anchor, with a banner draped around it with the name Juice on it. "Where are you thinking of putting it?" He asked me. I show him the spot on my chest right over my heart. I lay back after taking off my shirt and he applies the stencil and gets to work. A couple of hours later it's done and Juice asked if he could do one more. Juice tells me to walk out to the waiting area that he doesn't want me to see until it's done. A couple of hours later Juice comes out and shows me his new ink. Same spot I had mine and same design just my name instead of his. "Oh my God! Juice!" is all I could get out before he pulls me to him and kisses me whispering "I told you, you are mine."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking out of the tattoo shop, I feel like things are going to be okay. We go home and spend the rest of the day in bed showing each other just how much we love each other. I don't think I would have made it through everything had it not been for Juice. I know we have both had a shitty past but it seems like it was all worth it to be here together now. He really has been my anchor that has kept me sane.

A couple of days later, we walk into the shop to see Bill sitting at the desk. "Hey guys. How are you feeling Janie?" He asks. I walk to him and hug him and say "Better. Thank you for helping Juice. I'm going to be okay." I tell him and look over at Juice smiling. "What is that on your chest?" He asked, already knowing I got new ink and that was why I was feeling better. It's like feeling the pain of the needle resets my mind to know that I can handle any pain. "I got a new tattoo. Ending another chapter." I tell him. He knows why I get tattoos. "Well, let me see it." he says and I pull the top of my shirt down a little so that he can see it. "You have Juice's name on you? Normally I would be against that but seeing how he has been here for you, it seems fitting." he says. "Juice got the same one but with my name on it." I tell him as Juice walks over and puts his arm around my waist. Bill just looks at us and smiles. "I know he won't be bothering you again but I still don't want you alone for a while. Just for all of our sanity." He tell me and I agreed with him.

I sat at the desk and started on the paperwork that awaited me while Bill and Juice headed out to the garage to get to work. The day seemed to go by fast and I was grateful. About an hour before closing, Molly walked into my office. "Hey doll." she greets me as I hug her and offer her a seat on the couch. "Hey. What brings you here?" I asked her. "I just wanted to see how you were and how things were going with you and Juice." she says. "Things are good. We had a little scare the other day but it's taken care of and Juice has been amazing through all of this. I even feel good enough that I got a new tattoo." I tell her. Anyone who knows me know what those mean. "Really. Let me see." she says. I show her my new ink and her eyes go wide. "That is beautiful. And you got his name on you. So, things are going well?" she asks. Before I could answer, Juice walks in smiling from ear to ear and says "Things are amazing. Hey Molly." "Hey Juice." she says. "I never thanked you for being there for our girl. I see how much you care about her. Make sure you take care of this one. She's priceless." she tells him and he nods. Kissing the top of my head he tells me that he is getting the shop closed up. Molly and I talked a little more before she hugged me and left, leaving me and Juice to close up the office.

Walking in the door at home, we got a shower together and ordered food. Sitting on the couch after eating and we just can't seem to keep our hands off each other. We are always touching. I am cuddled into his side and rubbing little circles on his chest where my name is when he asks me something I didn't think I would ever hear. "Have you ever thought about your future?" he asked. "Sure, I mean, before you it was always about being here and what I wanted to do with the shop. But now, it's different." I tell him. "How so?" he asked. "Well, before, I pictured myself living here and working at the shop and maybe expanding in the future. It was all about the business because that was all I had going for me. But now, I see us, together." I didn't want to tell him that I had pictured us getting married and what our kids would look like. "I know what you mean. Before, when I was with the club, all I saw for my future was what was happening with the club. I didn't see myself finding someone to love or to love me. It just wasn't in the cards for me. But now, I see something better. I see us, too. I see marriage and kids and us sitting on the porch in 50 years watching our grandkids playing." he tells me. I sat up looking him in the eye and asked, "You want to marry me? Have kids with me?" I am shocked that he was thinking the same thing I was. "Of course. Janie, I love you. You are the only person that has never judged me and who loves me for me, not what she can get from me. You are it for me." he tells me. As the tears fall down my cheeks, I say, "Juan Carlos, take me to bed. Show me how much you love me." He picks me up bridal style and takes me to bed where he makes love to me over and over again until the sun comes up.

 *****Six months later*****

Sitting in my office, working on invoices, Bill walks in and sits across from me. "Hey baby girl. How's it going?" he asks. "Hey Bill. Things are good. For the first time in a long time I can say they are great even." I respond. "Good. I need to ask you something." he starts. "Okay. What's up?" I look at him concerned. "You and Juice seem to be doing well. How do you feel about him?" he asks catching me completely off guard. "Bill, I love him. He is the only man that has ever made me see a future for myself. He makes me forget all of the shit I have been through. I never thought I would find that. Why?" I asked him. "No reason. Love you baby girl." he says before walking out of my office leaving me completely confused.

Later that night, Juice and I are at home and laying in bed watching a movie when he kisses the top of my head. I look up at him and see him looking at me and he seems nervous. "What's up babe? You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. I need to talk to you about something." I sat up, worried about what he is going to say. I thought things were going good but maybe I was missing something. "You know I love you, right?" he asked. 'Oh God this can't be good.' I think to myself. "Yeah. I love you too." I respond waiting on him to drop the bomb I know is coming. "I need to ask you something." He says reaching into the nightstand, he pulls out a ring. "Janie, Will you Marry Me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Janie, will you marry me?" Juice asked. My eyes go wide. A smile comes to my lips as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Yes, Juice. I'll marry you." I whisper before pulling him to me and kissing him passionately. When we come up for air, he take my hand and slides the beautiful silver ring with a single solitary diamond onto my finger and it fits perfect. "Oh my God, Juice, this is beautiful." I tell him. I straddle his lap and kiss him again, feeling our bodies respond to one another. He turns us over so that he is on top and makes love to me to celebrate our engagement before we fall asleep in each other's arms.

Pulling into the lot the next morning, we walk into the office and Bill walks in seeing us smiling from ear to ear. "I take it she said yes?" he asked Juice. "You knew?" I asked Bill. "He came to me for my blessing before asking you. Said that he knew I was the closest to a father you have now and wanted to do this right." he tells me. I look at Juice and realize that just when I couldn't love him more, he proves me wrong. "Well, so that means you will give me away?" I asked him. "Of course, baby girl. I'd be honored." Bill answers. "I think I am going to call Molly to come over so that I can tell her the good news." I tell Juice and Bill before they clock in and walk to the garage. An hour later Molly walks into the office. "Hey girlie. What's up?" She asked me. I asked her to come over that I needed to talk to her about something important. "I need to tell you something." I say and hold out my hand for her to see the ring. "HOLY SHIT!" she screams and you can hear all of the guys laughing. "He proposed last night." I tell her. "Wow. I am so happy for you." she says and I can tell she truly is. "So, we have not picked a date but Bill is giving me away and I was hoping you would be my Maid of Honor?" I asked her. "Hell yeah!" she says before hugging me tighter. When we pull out of the hug, she grabs my hand to look at my ring again.

Sitting on the couch that night, I look at Juice and smile. Thinking about what kind of wedding I would want with him. He doesn't know anyone here, really, and there's no one from his past that would come, and I don't really want a big wedding, I asked him. "Would you be okay just going to the courthouse and getting married?" He looks at me, "I thought all girls wanted that white dress and big church wedding?" he asked. "Not all girls. I never wanted anything like that. Remember, I was raised by men." I tell him. And it's true. "I just don't see paying thousands of dollars on a wedding and wearing a dress that is twelve kinds of uncomfortable one time after paying hundreds of dollars for it. To me it is more about the vows than it is about the whole 'Big Show'." I tell him. He smiles at me and says, "Whatever you want is fine with me. When are you thinking?" I think about it for a minute. "I have some money put away that I have been saving over the years, $3000 or so I think. Maybe we can get married here in a couple of weeks and then take the week and go on a honeymoon?" I suggest. "Is that what you want?" He asked me. "Juice, this is your wedding day too. It's about what we both want." I tell him. "If that is what you want, I am fine with that but where would you want to go for our honeymoon?" he asked me. "I was thinking, it's just a three or four hours away, we can go to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina? We can rent a little beach house for a week?" I suggest. "Okay. We get married a week from Friday and we can call and reserve the beach house." And just like that, our wedding and honeymoon is planned. I call Bill and Molly and fill them in on the plans and Molly tells me she has timeshare in a beach house in Myrtle Beach and that will be our wedding gift from her. It's all working out perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We week flew by and before we knew it, we were walking into the courthouse with Bill and Molly and standing in front of the Justice of the Peace. Standing, facing Juice, the Justice says "Janie, do you take Juan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor, cherise and love, as long as you both shall live?" I smile "I do." He looks at Juice, "Juan, do you take Janie to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, cherise and love, as long as you both shall live?" He looks at me and smiles and says "I do." The justice allows us to exchange rings and says "By the power vested in me by the state of Georgia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride." Without hesitating, Juice pulls me close and kisses me softly but passionately.

Walking out of the courthouse we hug Bill and Molly goodbye and head to the car to head to the beach house to start our honeymoon. It was a four hour drive to the beach house but it was worth it when he carried over the threshold into the house and laid us down on the couch. Kissing me, he whispers, "Here or the bed?" I laugh and say "Here. Don't think I will make it to the bed." He kisses me as we start peeling clothes off of each other to make love our first time as husband and wife. After we both reach our climax, he picks me up and carries me to the bedroom. Putting me down, I pull the covers down and we climb into bed. Pulling me closer to him, he kisses me softly. "Good night Mrs. Janie Ortiz." I smile and whisper "Good night Mr. Ortiz." We snuggle closer as we drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Juice is gone. I find him sitting on the deck looking out at the ocean drinking coffee. "Morning husband." I say as I kiss him on the temple. "Good morning wife." he says looking up at me smiling. "What were you thinking about?" I asked him as I sat in the chair next to him. Intertwining his fingers with mine, he smiles again and says, "Just about how far I have come in the last year. When I left California it wasn't under good terms. I was so lost and I had so much self hate. It seemed like I was thinking less and less about where I was going to sleep and what I was going to eat and thinking more and more about how to end shit. I wasn't in a good place at all. Who knew that in one day I would find a job that I love, a great place to live and a beautiful woman to love me. You know, that was honestly the best day of my life." I smiled down at him. "Glad I could be of service Mr. Ortiz." He starts kissing my neck, "Oh I'll show you service Mrs. Ortiz." and he picks me up and carries me back to the bedroom and we get tangled up in each other again.

The next week was spent enjoying the beach house, splashing in the ocean, exploring the little town and making love anywhere we could. It seemed like we couldn't get enough of each other. This man has brought me to become the person I am today. He helped me feel loved. He helped me through my rape. He endured the nightmares and even protected me when my rapist came back. I could never thank this man enough for what he has done for me.

Once the week was up and we were headed back home, I was a little sad to see it end but knowing we are starting our lives together makes it worth it. Pulling back up in the driveway, I see a car I have not seen before sitting there. Looking at the front porch, I see a woman I never thought that I would ever see again. "Aunt Liv?" I asked, shocked to see my father's sister sitting there. "What are you doing here?" She smiles at me and says, "Well, I came to see you at the shop a few days ago and Bill tells me you were on your honeymoon. I guess congratulations is in order?" She asks. "Thanks. Aunt Liv, this is my husband Juan. Juice, this is my Aunt Liv. My dad's sister. What are you doing here Aunt Liv? You haven't contacted me since dad died. What's going on now?" I asked her, knowing that this is about money. It's always about money with her. "Can't I come see my favorite niece without wanting something?" she asked feigning offense. "First of all, I am your only niece and second, no you can't. The only time any of us hear from you is when you need money." I tell her. "Well, can we at least go inside to talk. I forgot how hot it gets in Georgia." I look at her for a minute and tell her no. I don't trust her. Daddy didn't either. "What do you want?" I asked again. When she didn't immediately answer Juice spoke up. "My wife asked you a question. Now either answer her or leave us be." He puts his arm around my waist waiting for her to speak. "Fine. I was dating this guy and he talked me into investing in this business he wanted to start up. He told me about his idea and I thought it was a good one. I didn't have the money so he said he knew someone that would loan it to us but that I would have to be the one to do it because he didn't get along with the guy. He set up the meet and the guy ended up loaning me the money. My boyfriend said he would make the payments and I believed him. Well, he didn't make the payments and skipped out on me and if I don't get them their money, they will come for me." She tells me seemingly panicked. "How much?" I asked her. After a couple of minutes she still didn't answer and Juice spoke up. "She asked how much?" Liv looked at both of us and said "Thirty grand." We both looked at her in shock. "Look, write down your number and I will see what I can do and call you tomorrow okay. That is the best I can do." She jots down her number and heads out the door. "Thank you Janie." she says. "Don't thank me yet."

I called Bill and asked him if he could come over. Within a half hour he was sitting in the kitchen with me and Juice. "Bill, something doesn't seem right." I tell him. "I agree. I don't even know the woman and something just seemed off with her." Juice says. "Janie, your Aunt Liv used to do this shit all the time. Would come to your dad crying that someone took money from her or screwed her over and she needed money. For a while, your dad would give her the money and not blink twice until he found out that it was all lies. I wouldn't do anything for her. Let her work out her own shit. She probably just doesn't want to work and figures she can con you out of money." Bill tells me. I call Liv and asked her to meet me at the local park. Bill and Juice are with me and I tell her straight up. "Liv, I'm not giving you the money. I know you used to con my dad but I am not my dad. So, now, tell me the truth. Why are you wanting that money?" I asked her. "When your dad died, he left you everything. The house, garage, everything. He left me nothing and I deserve to be the one with it all. Not you." She tells me. My eyes go wide and before I can say anything, Juice steps in between us. "Don't come near my wife again. I don't care who you are or what you think you deserve, don't come near my wife again." Her eyes get wide and she almost runs to her car.

A couple of weeks have gone by since the encounter with Liv. Juice and I are enjoying married bliss, working at the garage and being newlyweds at home. Things are great until one morning, there is a knock on my office door. Opening the door, there is a woman standing there "Are you Janie Ortiz?" she asked. "I am, and who are you?" I asked. "You've been served. Have a great day." She hands me an envelope and walks away. Bill and Juice walk over to see what was going on as I look at the paperwork inside and I can't believe what I am seeing. "What's that Janie?" Juice asked me. "Liv is sueing me for the shop and our house. Bitch is trying to take it all from me." I tell him in disbelief. What the hell am I going to do now?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that afternoon we are sitting at my dad's lawyer's office. The same one that handled my dad's estate. I didn't want to go alone so Juice and Bill were with me. "Janie, looking at this paperwork, from what I can see, I don't think she really has a case. Has she had any contact since your dad passed?" the lawyer asked me. "No. I haven't heard from her since the day of the funeral. Not until last week." I say. "What happened last week?" he asked. "She showed up at my house when we came back from our honeymoon telling me she needed money. Told me that she owes some men some money and that she needed thirty grand and I told her that I wasn't giving her the money." I tell him. "Well, I don't think she has a case. You have been running the business and taking care of the house and she has not been in contact until recently. I don't think we have anything to worry about. But if she contacts you, just tell her to have her lawyer call me." he instructs me. We shook hands and we all walked out of the office and headed to work.

Once the court date got here, I still had not heard anything else from Liv. Walking into the courtroom, I see Liv sitting there with her lawyer with a smug smile on her face. After the judge spoke to her, me, Bill and Juice, he tells us we are taking a recess for him to make his decision. Sitting outside the courthouse waiting to be called back in, Liv walks up. "I sure hope you have found another place to live, Janie. Because once the judge says that everything is mine, I'm selling the house and the garage." Juice squeezes my hand and whispers for me not to respond. She walks away smiling smugly and I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and bury my face in Juice's chest. "Thanks for being here babe. I don't think I could handle this without you." I tell him. "Hey, I'm by your side. I got you." he tells me. A few minutes later the lawyer comes to get us to head back in.

Sitting there waiting on the judge to announce his verdict seemed like it took forever. But he finally started talking. "Looking over the information for this lawsuit and to me it looks like Mrs. Ortiz has been living in the house and running the business since the original owner passed away. Miss Summers, I wonder why, after all this time, you decide now that you think the house and business should be yours? Do you have anything else to say for yourself?" he asked. "Your Honor, my brother and I were close. He wanted me to have the house and the business but I didn't want my niece to have nowhere to go after just losing her father. But now I just feel like it has been long enough." she says. The judge looks at me and asked the same question. "Your Honor, I have not heard from my Aunt since the day we buried my father until a week before I was served with my papers. She showed up at my house wanting me to give her some money and when I said no she had me served." I told him. "How much did she ask for?" he asked me. "Thirty Grand." Looking at me a little shocked and then at Aunt Liv, he says "I have made my decision. Mrs. Ortiz, you will be keeping the house and the business. As for you Miss Summers, you are to no longer have any contact with Mrs. Ortiz. If you break this order, you will go to jail. Am I understood?" Liv looks at him in shock but shakes her head showing she understands. Walking out of the courtroom, she hurries away while Juice, Bill and I walk out to our car to go home. But I don't think this will be the last time I see Liv.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Juice and I settled back into our routine just like before we were married. Laying in bed, we were watching something on TV when he looks at me and says "Janie, I was wondering something." Looking at him, I wait for him to continue. "You know I told you before that I wanted another motorcycle? Well, I was looking on the lot today and there's one out there that isn't in that bad of shape. I thought about bringing it home and putting it in the garage to work on. Would you be okay with that?" he asked. "Juice, we are married. This house and the garage are yours too now. If that is something you want to do, you don't have to ask. But, personally, I don't see anything wrong with bringing the bike here to work on." I say. Kissing me softly, he whispers "I love you Janie." I just smile and say "I love you too Juan."

The next day, Bill helps Juice bring the bike home and he is right, it doesn't need a whole lot of work. "This is the one that was brought in as a repo a couple of months ago wasn't it?" I asked. "Yeah. Had to make sure that they weren't going to come back for it before I laid claim on it." he says smiling. "Cool. But once it's done, I get to be with you on the first ride." I say laughing. Bill helps Juice start to work on the bike and I can't help but stand back and smile. Bill has been there for me so much and seeing him and Juice getting along fills my heart.

Later on, when we are both in bed, I am so tired. I don't know if it is the stress of everything or if I am coming down with something but I can't seem to keep my eyes opened. Juice notices and turns down the TV. Cuddling me closer, he kisses me and whispers "Love you Janie." and I respond "Love you too Juan." Next thing I know, I am falling asleep in my husband's arms.

Waking up the next morning, it's Sunday and Juice is not in bed. I get up and head to the kitchen and see he isn't there either. Coffee is brewed and there is a note on the counter.

 _Janie,_

 _Bill and I went to run an errand. Be back soon. Coffee is fresh. Love you._

 _Juan_

I smile seeing the note. I love how the two most important men in my life seem to be getting along. I hear the truck pull up and I walk out onto the deck and see Bill and Juice getting out of the truck. Then I see a German Shepard puppy get out behind them. "What is this?" I asked as the puppy comes running up to me. I kneel down and pet the puppy. "This is Harley. I wanted it to be a surprise. So, surprise." he says. I can't help but smile. Harley is the cutest thing ever. "I can't believe you remembered me telling you I love German Shepards." I say. I stand up and kiss my husband. "I always listen." he smiles. I lean over and whisper in his ear "Well, I'll have to remember a few things you said you liked." He looks at me with a sexiest smirk I have ever seen on anyone, knowing what I am talking about. Bill says his goodbye and we walk into the house with Harley in tow.

Later that evening, we are cuddled on the couch with Harley's head in my lap. Rubbing the top of his head, I keep looking at him. "You know, they say this breed is good with kids." Juice says. I look at him in shock. "I figured we could get him trained and used to us and then we could, maybe, start working on some little Ortiz?" he asked. When I still don't speak, he says "But only when you are ready." I lean up a little, kiss him softly and say "How about we just stop not trying and let it happen when it happens." He smiles at me and we fall back into the same comfortable silence we always have.

When it's time to go to bed, we climb into bed and Harley lays on his dog bed that we put in the corner, and I lay there, with my head on his chest thinking about what he said. Kids. He actually wants kids with me. Knowing we have to get up early in the morning, we drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and Juice is in the kitchen, bringing Harley back in. "Morning babe." He says kissing my cheek as I pour my coffee. "Morning." I say smiling back. "He good?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't know if leaving him here all day is a good idea." he says. "That's okay. We can stop on the way in and get him a dog bed and things for the office and he can hang with me. Be my little guard dog." I say laughing. "That's not a bad idea. At least you will have him there when we are gone and you won't be alone." he tells me. Always thinking about protecting me. That's why I married him.

Pulling up to the garage, Juice helps me get Harley settled into the office and he lays on his bed and stays there until I go to leave the office to head into the bays to talk to the guys. Then he follows me without being on a leash. I guess, Juice had already taught him to sit when we stop. "Hey guys. Things are kind of slow today. A couple of you can head out if you want." I tell them. They all say they would rather stay so I head back to the office. "Hey Janie." Danny, the newest mechanic only being here a week, calls out. "Yeah, Danny." I say, stopping to see what he needs. "I was wondering if you wanted to get lunch one day." he asks. Smiling, I tell him, "See that guy over there with the mohawk?" I point at Juice. "Yeah." he says "That's my husband. He might have a problem with you asking me out." I tell him. He looks at me shocked and apologizes before heading back to the garage. I look over to Juice and wink before Harley and I head back to the office.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It has been a few months and things have been great. We have Harley trained pretty well and Juice and I have been "not trying not" to get pregnant. I woke up and immediately headed to the bathroom getting sick. Juice comes behind me and holds my hair back and rubbing my back. As I empty what little was in my stomach, I brush my teeth and see him smiling from the bathroom door. "You okay babe?" he asked. "Don't get your hopes up yet. It's one morning." I tell him. But inside I am hoping there is a happy reason for my getting sick. We get ready for our day and head out the door for work with Harley in tow.

Walking into the office, I sit down and Juice starts the coffee maker since we didn't have any at the house. Just the smell of the coffee brewing I start to get nauseous. All Juice can do is smile. Ass. "Keep smiling Ortiz. Keep smiling." I tell him as I flip him off. Bill comes in and sees me leaned over the trash can and asks "Are you okay, Janie?" and he looks at Juice and sees the smile and it clicks. "Shit. Are you?" and I cut him off before he can finish. "I don't know yet. We've been trying." I tell him. He smiles. "Juice, get our girl to the doctor and see if I'm gonna be a grandpa." he tells Juice. Heading out to the car, Juice drives me and as we walk into the doctor's office, I sign in and we are taken back to a room. "Good morning Janie." Dr. Wilks greets me. "Good morning Dr. Wilks. This is my husband, Juan." I introduce them. They shake hands and he looks at me and asks "So, what seems to be the problem today?" Before I can answer Juice speaks up proudly, "We've been trying to get pregnant and she got up sick this morning. Even the smell of coffee made her sick." he beams. Laughing, the doctor says "Well, let's do a pregnancy test and see what we can find out." Heading out to the nurse, orders blood work and an ultrasound. The nurse comes in and draws my blood and we wait. When the results come back the doctor comes in and says "Well, looks like we have a positive. Congratulations guys. The nurse will take you to the ultrasound room and we will see just how far along you are. Juice kisses me hard and is still smiling. Walking into the ultrasound room, the nurse tells me to undo my pants and raise my shirt. Putting the cool gel on my stomach and moving the wand around we start to hear a thumping sound. "Shit! Is that our kid?" Juice asked. "Yes. That's the baby's heartbeat. Good and strong." she says. Moving the wand around a little more, we see a little blob on the screen and the nurse says "See this little blob right here? That's your baby. Looks like you are about ten weeks along." She hands us the ultrasound pictures and we walk back into the exam room. The doctor comes in and hands me a prescription for prenatals and I schedule my next appointment with the doctor.

Pulling into the parking lot of the garage, we get out and are both smiling from ear to ear. Bill is still in the office so I walk over and hand him a copy of the ultrasound and say "Hi Grandpa." He looks at us and smiles. Pulling me into a hug he whispers, "Congrats honey." He turns to hug Juice and says "Congrats Daddy." I start tearing up at that. Damn hormones are starting already. Wiping my eyes I tell them both to get to work and I sit in my chair to get some work done. Harley walks over and puts his head in my lap and his pay against my stomach. "You get to be a big brother Harley." I tell the dog, rubbing his head. He looks at me like he understands and it warms my heart.

A month goes by and the morning sickness is getting worse. Juice makes me stay in bed and he heads to work. Juice and Bill have been making me take it easy at least until the morning sickness goes away. I talked him into taking Harley with him today so that I don't have to keep letting him in and out all day. He seems to want in and out all day like he is patrolling when Juice is gone. Juice agrees but not happily.

I fall asleep on the couch and I don't hear the door creak open. At this point I am almost 15 weeks pregnant and I stay tired. Next thing I know, I am being held down, tied up and gagged. The men pull me out of my house with a blindfold on and put me in a van. They took off and after what seemed like forever, they pulled down a long gravel road. The van comes to a stop and I am pulled from the van and taken into the house where I am locked in a bedroom and my blindfold is gone. I sat there for a while before the bedroom door opened and in walks Liv. "Well, hello Janie." she tells me. "Liv. What do you want?" I asked her. "You know what I want. I tried to get you to give me the money and you wouldn't so now that I have you, and conveniently enough, your bastard baby, I can get the money I need." she says. Pulling out her phone, she videos herself with me in the background. "Juice, Bill, if you ever want to see Janie, or your bastard, again, you will do exactly as I tell you. I want fifty grand within the next 48 hours or both your wife and child will die." she says before stopping the video and hands it to the guy beside her. "Send this to her husband. He will get me what I want." she says before walking out of the room. I stay seated on the bed rubbing my stomach. "It's okay baby. Daddy will come for us." I say to my unborn child before laying down and crying myself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Juice's phone buzzes with a text from a number he doesn't recognize. He gets a bad feeling so he opens the text to see a video. Looking closer he sees that it's Liv and yells for Bill. He plays the video and see's Janie in the background. Listening to the message, Juice's knees buckle and Bill catches him. Sitting on the couch, Juice gathers himself and hits the call button. "Hello there Juan." Liv says. "I see you got my message." she continues. "Where's my wife?" he asked her. "Her and the bastard are okay...for now. What you need to worry about now, is getting me the fifty grand that I want or they both die. Do you really want that blood on your hands, Juan?" she taunts. "Tell me when and where." Juice says. Bill looks at him in shock but doesn't say anything. "My parents had a cabin that we all spent the summer in growing up. Bill knows where it is. Get my money and bring it to the cabin. You have two hours." she says hanging up. "We can't get that kind of money that fast." Bill says. "What are we going to do?" he asked. Juice thinks for a minute. "Bill, remember when I told you that I was with an MC back in Cali?" he asked and Bill nods "Well, this isn't the first time that I've had to help get an Old Lady back from an enemy. Do you know where the cabin is?" Juice asked. "Yeah. It will take about an hour to get there. What do you have planned?" He asked. Walking out of the office, Juice calls out to Curtis. "Hey man, think you can watch the shop for a while and keep an eye on Harley?" Juice asked. "Yeah man, everything okay?" he asked concerned. "It will be. Thanks man. We will be back soon." Juice tells him. "If you aren't back by closing, I'll take Harley home with me for the night." Curtis said sensing something was wrong. "Thank man." Bill said as they head for Bill's truck.

Pulling up the gravel road to the cabin, Bill stops about halfway up the road. They get out and Juice tells Bill, "You ready? We need to scope the place out first for a minute and see how many people she has with her." Juice says. "Yeah, I'm ready. Let's get our girl back." Sneaking around the back of the cabin, they see one guy outside of what seems like a bedroom door. Liv is in the kitchen, sitting at the table, alone. Putting their silencers on their guns, They sneak around to the bedroom window where Janie is being held. Looking in, they wave to get her attention. Walking to the window, Juice motions for her to get in the closet and stay there. She does what they tell her and they walk back around. They walk up to the front door and knock to let Liv know they are there. Opening the door, she smiles. "Just in time boys. Where's my money?" She asked. "I'm not paying you shit." Juice says, pulling the gun out of his waistband at the same time Bill pulls his. Pointing the gun to Liv's head, Juice guides her to the couch and tells her to sit. She does as told but with a smirk on her face. "You really think you can get away with this? You know I'm not alone." she says. Before anyone can say anything, her guard walks in with gun drawn. Bill turns his gun on the guard and fires one shot to his head, killing him instantly. Juice looks at Liv and sees her smirk has faded and her eyes are wide. "You will never touch my wife or my child again. I promise you that. Rot in hell you stupid cunt." Juice says before pulling the trigger and killing Liv.

Running to the bedroom, Juice opens the door. "Janie, baby." he says. I come out of the closet and right into his arms. "Juice. Oh my God. Get me out of here." I plead. Picking me up, Juice carries me outside while Bill goes to get the truck. Getting in, Juice asked me, "What happened baby?" I cuddle into his side and says, "After you left, I fell asleep on the couch. Next thing I know, I'm being tied up and blindfolded and brought here. I was so scared." I tell him. Bill drives us to the nearest hospital to have me and the baby checked out.

Sitting in one of the exam rooms, I am scared that something has happened to my baby. The doctor comes in and puts the cold gel on my stomach and starts moving the wand around. Juice, Bill and I all visibly relax when we hear the heartbeat. "Heartbeat is strong. That's good." the doctor says. Moving the wand a little more, the doctor smiles. "Looks like she's perfectly fine." We all look at each other realizing what the doctor said. "We're having a girl?" I asked just to clarify. "Yes, looks like you are fifteen weeks along and right where she needs to be." I look at Juice and he kisses me. "We're having a daughter." We all smile as the doctor gets the nurse to discharge me and give me some instructions to take it easy for the next week.

Pulling up to the house, I realize Harley isn't there? "Juice, where's Harley?" He looks at me and smiles "Curtis has him for the night. He will bring him to work tomorrow." he assures me. We shower and get into bed and I drift off to sleep with my husband's hand caressing my stomach, holding our little girl.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I wake up the next morning feeling our little girl kicking me and Juice shoots up, "What was that?" I look at him and laugh, "That would be your daughter telling you good morning." I say. He looks at me shocked, "She's kicking." His smile gets bigger and as he rubs my stomach, she starts to settle down. "God I hope she's not a morning person." I laugh. Getting out of bed, I head to start breakfast and coffee while Juice jumps in the shower. Juice comes into the kitchen to finish breakfast while I jump in real fast and then we head to work.

We pull onto the lot and Bill comes over to hug me. "How are my girls?" He asked. "Good. Feeling better." I tell him. "You are supposed to be home resting." He scolds. "I didn't want to be there alone. Plus, I will be sitting all day. I promise." I tell him. Walking into the office, I see Harley laying on his bed. He jumps up and runs over to me and I bend down and cuddle him. "Hey buddy. Momma missed you, too." I say as I rub his head.

 *****Five months later*****

Sitting at the desk, I hadn't been feeling well all morning. My lower back hurts but I don't tell Juice or Bill. Before long, I start hurting worse but try to muster through it. I get up to walk out of the office and I feel a gush between my legs. "Juice!" I yell. Immediately, Harley is by my side. "Janie, what's wrong?" Juice walks in and sees the puddle on the floor and looks at me and smiles. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked. "My water broke. We have to go. Now." I tell him. Helping me to the car, with Bill heading to his truck, we hear Curtis yell, "I got Harley." as we head to the hospital.

After twelve hours of labor, our little girl is born. "Congrats guys. She's beautiful." Bill says beaming at us. "So what's her name?" the nurse asked. Juice speaks up and says "Elizabeth Marie. Libby for short." The nurse smiles and says "That's beautiful. Congrats mom and dad." As the nurse walks out of the room, Bill walks over and kisses my head. "I'm going to go let the guys know what's going on. Get some rest. Juice, call if you all need anything." I smile at him, "Thanks Grandpa." He walks out of the door smiling. "I can't believe she's here." I tell Juice. "I can't believe it either." Juice says. I see him looking at Libby and see a tear fall down his cheek. "Are you okay Juan?" I asked. "Yeah. I am. Can I tell you something?" he says. "Of course. You can tell me anything." I tell him, worried. "When I left California, I honestly thought I would be dead by now. I never thought that I would be married with a child. My dad bailed before I was born so I never knew him. Mom wasn't much better. I thought that the only family I would have was the MC and then when I left them, I thought that was it. Thank you for giving me what I needed, Janie." I look at him and now there are tears in my eyes. "Thank you for letting me." I say as he lays on the bed with us and snuggles us as we fall asleep with our daughter between us.

I wake up the next morning and I am in bed alone. Sitting up, I see Juice sitting on the couch with Libby, feeding her and I can hear him whispering, "Libby, you will never have to wonder where I am. I will always be here for you and mommy. I love you both so much. You are daddy's little girl." I can see her looking up at him and it makes my heart swell. I never thought that I would ever have a husband or kids but here I am. I have the family I never thought that I would have. I could not be happier.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 *****One Month Later*****

Sitting in the office, feeding our one month old, with Harley laying next to the little bassinet that Bill set up, I look out over the lot to see my husband talking to a young woman. I see her putting her hand on his arm and he is smiling but I see him pull away. He leads her over to the office and walks her in. Seeing me sitting there, he walks over and kisses my cheek and says, "Babe, this is Lydia. She needs to get her oil changed. Can you write it up?" He wipes his hands and takes Libby from me to finish feeding her while I help Lydia. She looks at me with disgust and then back at Juice. I start asking for information and she snaps it off to me. "I'll get Curtis to take care of it." he says before putting Libby down in the bassinet and patting Harley on the head. "But I thought you could do it?" Lydia asked, flirtatiously. "Sorry, but I am about to take my wife and daughter out to lunch." He says and calls Bill to the office. "Have Curtis change this nice lady's oil for her please. We are headed to lunch." Juice says as he grabs the diaper back and we head out the door.

While we are gone, Curtis starts the oil change while Bill watches the office. "Is he really married to her?" Lydia asked Bill. "Yeah, why" he asked. "Why? Look at him. And she's, well, fat." she says with disgust in her voice. "Miss, first of all, they love each other. Second, she's not fat, she just gave birth or didn't you see the newborn she was carrying?" he asked, getting pissed. "Well, we will see how long that lasts." she says as she pays Bill and walks out of the office. Getting in her car to leave, Bill knows this girl is going to be trouble.

 *****A week later*****

I left to take Libby to her checkup and as we are heading back, Bill, takes the baby from me and tells me that Juice is in the office, not knowing that Juice wasn't alone. Walking in, I see Lydia has Juice pushed against the wall and is trying to kiss him. I slam the door getting both of their attention. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I ask as I pull her off of him. "Babe, I swear I didn't do anything." he tells me. "I know babe. Go get Libby from Bill." I tell him and he walks out the door. "Sweetheart, we were a little busy if you couldn't tell." she smirks. "Doing what? Trying to molest my husband? You need to leave and don't come back. If I see you anywhere near my husband, I will shoot you." I tell her. As she is walking out the door, she says "I will have him. No one wants to be with a fat ass." She walks out the door and I watch her get in her car and leave. I shut both office doors and lock them before sliding down and sobbing.

A few minutes later, I hear Bill and Juice banging on the door. I don't answer. I just grab my bag and the diaper bag and walk out the door. I take my baby from Bill and head to the car to leave without saying a word. I walk into my house and put Libby down before laying in bed and sobbing myself to sleep.

A little bit later, I feel the bed dip down and feel Juice pulling me to him. I push him away, "Don't. Please." I say before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Following me in, he asks, "Are you okay? Baby, she kissed me, I tried to fight her off." He pleads. "I know. I'm not mad at you." I tell him. Seeing him visibly relax, he asked "Then what's going on? I'm worried about you." he asks. "Nothing. I just need a minute, okay. Can you check on Libby?" I asked him. Leaving me be, he heads in to check on Libby.

After he gets her quieted down, we head to bed. I wait for him to fall asleep before sliding out of bed and laying down on the couch. I can't get out of my head what Lydia said. He's not going to want me now. I look huge. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up to hearing Libby crying. I head to the nursery and see Juice already holding her, whispering, "It's okay Libs. Mommy and daddy love you. I don't know what to do baby girl. Mommy won't talk to me. I can't fix it if she won't talk to me. Just know you can tell Daddy anything, okay?" I sneak back out to the kitchen and make her bottle. Taking it back to her room, I hand it to Juice after he has changed her diaper. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. He looks up at me, waiting for me to continue. "Are you disgusted by me?" I ask. He looks at me shocked and says "Fuck no. Babe, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Why would you ask that?" he asked. "Something Lydia said before she left yesterday that no one wants a fat ass." I tell him. Standing up, he walks over to me, our daughter still in his arms, and kisses me softly. "Don't listen to her. She's just jealous because you have me and she doesn't." he tells me. "I love you Juan." I tell him. "I love you too Janie. You and Libby both."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two weeks have gone by since the incident with Lydia. I still can't get it out of my head, her telling me no one wants a fat ass. I had been cleared by the doctor to have sex again but I just couldn't let Juice see me naked. I couldn't even look at myself. I was barely eating anything. Every time I would look at food I would hear her calling me fat ass. I had started keeping tabs on my weight and with not eating, I decided to look at some other ways to lose weight. I was trying everything. Making myself throw up anything I ate, taking a laxative once a day, anything to make it go away. I was even sleeping on the couch and barely speaking to Juice. I didn't realize just how much of a toll it was taking on my body.

We were at work and Bill walked into the office closed both doors. "What's going on with you?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked, not looking up from the paperwork I had in front of me. "You aren't acting like yourself and you are wasting away to nothing. When was the last time you ate something?" He asked. "I ate this morning. I am eating." I tell him, getting agitated. "Well, you aren't eating enough." he says back. "I'm fine. Between you and Juice, you are driving me crazy. I am fine. Can't y'all get that through your heads?" I almost scream. Juice comes running back into the office to see what's going on. As he walks in, I get light headed and pass out.

I wake up at the emergency room. "Mrs. Ortiz, what's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asked. "I was in the office at work and talking to Bill." I say. "Good, when was the last time you ate?" he asked. "I ate this morning." I tell him. "When was the last time you ate and kept it down?" he asked. I look at him confused. "Running the tests we have, your symptoms are consistent with an eating disorder. How long have you been not keeping things down?" he asked. "A couple of weeks." I tell him. "What methods are you using?" He asked. "Purging or barely eating anything at all. Using laxatives." I tell him and Juice's eyes go wide. "Doctor, can you give me and my wife a second please?" Juice asked. The doctor walks out of the room and he sits down on the side of the bed. "Janie, why are you doing this?" he asked. "Juice, I can't even look at myself in the mirror. All I see is fat." I tell him honestly. "Is that why you won't let me see you naked? Why you are sleeping on the couch?" he asked. I look away nodding my head yes. "Baby, why are you doing this? You don't realize how perfect you are." he tells me. Crying I tell him "I just can't get what she said out of my head. She's right. You deserve someone that can be what you want." I tell him. "Are you kidding me? You are the only one that I want. You are so fucking beautiful, baby. There's no one better for me than you." he tells me. "I'm sorry Juice." I cry even harder. The doctor comes back in and tells us some ways to get my weight back up a little and to get me back on my feet. Once we leave the hospital, Juice calls Bill to tell him everything and he brings Libby home to us. Once he walks in the door, he sits beside me and pulls me into his side. "Janie Bug, don't ever let someone make you feel that way. People say things to make others feel bad to feed their own ego. I want you to take the rest of the week and relax. I will handle the shop." Bill tells me. He's not called me Janie Bug in years. I just look down at the baby in my arms and quietly sob.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Juice has taken the entire week off with me. Sitting in the living room, he makes sure that I am eating and I have to go back to the doctor in a week to see if I am gaining anything back. I am still sleeping on the couch and still won't let Juice touch me and it is taking a toll on us. I know how he says he feels but I still can't get this shit out of my head. "Janie, have you thought more about that therapist the doctor suggested?" he asked. "Yeah, might not be a bad idea." I tell him. He calls and gets me an appointment for the next day.

Walking into the appointment, the doctor introduces herself. "Hi Janie, I am Dr. Lewis but you can call me Patricia. I want you to know that this is a safe place and you can say anything here. There is no judgement here. We can talk about anything you want." she tells me. "Thank you Patricia." I say. "Now, tell me what has brought you here." she asked. "I was in the hospital a few days ago because I passed out at work. These last few weeks, I have not been eating and the doctor thinks I was in the early stages of an eating disorder." I tell her. "Okay. Now that we have a starting point. Why were you no eating?" she asked. "I just had a baby almost two months ago and we had a customer come in at work that was hitting on my husband and talking about me being fat and that no man wants a fat ass and it just stuck in my head. Every time I thought about food I would hear her voice. I know it sounds stupid." I say looking down at my hands. "Actually, it doesn't. See, you just had a baby which means your hormones are still out of sorts so your mind can easily interpret what someone says and let it go deeper than it really should. Are you having any other issues?" she asked. "Like I said, I keep hearing her telling me that I am a fat ass and I have been sleeping on the couch and won't let my husband see me naked or touch me. Then on top of that, I am scared he will get tired of it and leave." I tell her. "And how does he respond to this?" she asked. "He's wonderful. He tells me that he loves me and that I am perfect and beautiful. He is always telling me these things but my mind keeps telling me he will leave." I tell her. "Okay. I think part of what we are dealing with is postpartum depression and it just seems to have spiralled from there." she tells me. "So I'm not crazy?" I asked. "Absolutely not." she says. "There are some ways that you can help get past this though. I am giving a prescription for a mild anti-depressant. It won't make you drowsy or feel out of sorts. All it will do is block the negative currents that trigger the depression and help even out the hormones a little better. But, start out slow. When your husband starts to be affectionate with you, let him. Even if your mind tells you to fight it. Let him. If you like, you can bring him to the next session and we can help, together, find ways to help you reconnect physically." she tells me. "That would be great." I tell her, already feeling better.

I walk in the door at home and Juice is there with Libby. "How'd it go?" he asked. "Good I think. I told her everything and she told me that what I am suffering from is postpartum depression. She gave me some meds to help and said that the sessions will help too. Main thing is that she told me that I'm not crazy and it's normal to have this kind of depression after having a baby." I explained. "Good." he tells me. "When I told her your reaction to the way that I feel she said that it's good that you are so supportive and positive towards me. That helps. And as far as the affection goes, she said that if you wanted to come to the next session that she would help us both find ways to help me past all of it." I say. "That's great babe. I'd love to go with you. Whatever you need to help you. So, does this mean you'll move back to the bedroom soon?" he asked hopeful. "Yeah. I will sleep in there tonight and we will see how things go." I tell him. "I just have to remind myself that the only one that has a problem with me is me and that it's all in my perception." I tell him. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. I smile and lean into him and kiss his lips softly at first and start to deepen the kiss just a little before pulling away.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It has been three months since I have started going to see my therapist. Juice has come to a few sessions and I have moved back into the bedroom. I have even gotten to the point that a couple of times, I have stepped into the shower with Juice and let him take me against the shower wall. It almost feels like we are back to normal. We haven't seen that bitch again either.

This morning, I walked into therapy and was greeted by Patricia. "Good morning Janie. How are you this morning?" she asked. "I am feeling great." I tell her. "So, tell me how this past week has gone." she tells me. "Well, I still have my moments but I started only taking the meds every other day like you suggested and still feeling pretty good." I tell her. "Good. How are things with you and Juice?" she asked. "Things are better. I am still sleeping in the bed with him and we are being more affectionate with each other. I have even gotten brave enough to allow myself to have sex again." I tell her. "That's amazing, Janie. What about your eating?" she asked me. "I am back to my normal weight and the doctor says I am doing great. I eat normal meals and snacks in between. I feel like my old self again." I tell her. "That's great. Janie, I think we would be okay to not have to have appointments every week anymore but I still want you to know that you can call me and come see me anytime you feel the need. I will always be here if you feel you need me and you should be okay to stop taking the meds." she tells me. "Really? That's great! Thank you for everything Patricia. I really don't know where I would be without your help." I tell her before hugging her goodbye and heading to the shop.

Walking into the office, I am greeted by Bill, Juice and Libby. "How'd it go?" Juice asked as he kissed me on the cheek. "It went great. She said that I am well enough that I don't have to come see her every week but that she would be there if I did need her and I can come off of my meds." I tell him. "That's great baby." Juice tells me. "Thank you for standing by me." I say to my husband. Kissing me softly on the lips he tells me, "Babe, I know how you felt. Feeling like you weren't good enough when you are. I have been there and I would never turn my back on you." he tells me.

After we finish the day and close the shop, we head home and walking in the door, Juice is going through the mail. He pulls out a letter that is addressed to me and I open it and start reading and I start to smile. "What it is?" Juice asked. "You know I had talked about going back to school and taking online classes but didn't know if we could afford it?" I asked. "Yeah, What about it?" He asked. "Well, according to this, I was approved for the grant, being a mother and a business owner. I can do my online classes and the grant will pay for it all." I tell him. "Babe, that's great! Why don't I order pizza and we can celebrate." he tells me. "Sounds good." I tell him. "Do you know what you want to study?" he asked. "Well, I had been thinking about it these last couple of months and thinking about what all I have been going through. I thought about getting my degree in Psychology and helping other women that are dealing with this kind of depression." I tell him. He looks at me and smiles wide, "I think that's great babe. How about this. I will talk to Bill and we will handle the shop and the office, that way you can be here with Libby and concentrate on school." he suggests. "You would do that for me?" I asked. "Baby, I would do anything for you and our daughter. Plus, think about all of the other women that you can help dealing with the same thing you went through. No one really understands what someone is going through unless they have been there themselves." he tells me. I pull him into a hug and kiss him passionately just as the doorbell rings.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Six months later and I am head on into my classes. I am keeping a 4.0 average and Libby is going strong. She is getting so big and starting to try to crawl. Juice and Bill have been handling the office and the business is getting busier. I still have my moments and worry about things but it all boils down to the fact that I know Juice is with me and loves me and would never betray me or turn his back on me.

I decide that I need a break from studying and take Libby and head to the shop to see our guys. Pulling up, I see Bill and Juice standing outside the office talking and they don't look happy. "Hey guys." I greet them. They turn and greet me with hugs and kisses. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing you should be worried about." Bill says. "Hey, this is still my business. What's up?" I asked. Juice sighs and leads us all to the office. "We think someone is stealing from us." Juice tells me. "What? How?" I asked. "We think that someone has been having the customers pay him and not having them come to the office to pay us." Bill says. "Oh. Okay. Anyone you suspect?" I asked. "Not yet. It's been so busy around here lately that we can't stop and watch everyone all day." Bill says. "I have one more final to take and then I have a month off before the next semester begins. Why don't I come back for that month and see what I can find out." I suggest. "That's not a bad idea. You sure you will have the time?" Bill asked. "Yeah. I take my last final tonight and then I will have a month off before the next set of classes. I'll keep an eye on things while you guys are in the garage." I tell them.

The next day, I am at work. I take notice of several new guys. Curtis, Bill and Juice are the only guys that have been here more than a couple of months and I Know it isn't any of them. "Welcome back Janie." Curtis greets me. "Thanks Curtis." I say. "How's classes going?" he asked. "Good. Just finished my first semester and waiting on the grades from my finals but doing good." I tell him. "I'm sure you're doing great." he tells me with a smile before heading out to the garage. We decide to have a meeting to tell everyone that I am back and let me meet some of the new guys. "Guys, this is my wife, Janie. She is the owner of this place." Juice introduces me to the guys Chris, Steve and Cameron. "What Juice means is I am one of the owners. It's good to meet you guys. Please make sure to let me know if you need anything ordered. You guys know how this works. Instead of taking invoices to Bill or Juice, they will all come to me until further notice." I tell them. They all nod and I head back to the office. Watching throughout the day, I don't see anyone that's not bringing things to me but they know I am watching so they won't slip up this soon.

Three weeks later, I am in the office and I see a customer pulling out of the lot with her car and I know they didn't come into pay. I make note of the car and at the end of the day, I tell Juice to have everyone hang out for another meeting. Walking out to the garage, I start talking. "I have noticed a couple of cars pulling out of here today without coming to see me to pay. That tells me that someone is not turning in the invoices and taking money for themselves. That doesn't fly with me. No one leaves until we figure out which one of you is skimming. I know, you guys talk while you work so now, I am going to ask this one time. I want to know which one of you were working on these cars today. One is a gray Mazda 3, one is a blue Ford Focus and one was a green Chevy Blazer." I asked. No one says anything. "Curtis, did you see who was working on these? Bill? Juice?" I asked "Chris was working on all three of those." Bill tells me. "Where's the money, Chris?" I asked. "I don't know what they are talking about. I didn't work on those." he tells me, getting mad. "Bull shit. Bill wouldn't lie to me." I tell him. "Just hand over the money and we won't press charges." Juice tells him. Chris stands there for a minute before pulling the money out of his pocket and throwing it in my face before walking off. Juice follows him and grabs him by the shirt. "Don't ever throw shit at my wife again." Juice says. "Fuck you. I needed this job and the money. I'll get even with you and that little cunt you call a wife." Chris seethes. Juice punches him and when Chris gets up, he gets himself in his car and leaves. Hopefully we won't see him again but something tells me we will.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A month later and I am back in my classes and Juice and Bill are handling the garage. Things have been pretty busy and pretty quiet. But Libby has a checkup so I get her ready and head out to the car. I see that I have four flat tires and looking, I see that they have been slashed. Calling Juice, "Hey babe, can you come get my car?" I asked him. "Sure, what's wrong with it?" he asked. "I have four flat tires and looks like they have been slashed." I tell him. A few minutes later, I see him pulling in with the flatbed. Getting my keys, he goes to the car and sees a note in the front seat.

 _This time, your tires. Next time, your throat._

That was all it said. "What the fuck?" Juice asked. Showing me the note, my face goes white. "You don't think this is Chris do you?" I asked. "I don't know but until we find out, you don't go anywhere alone. You and Libby are not to be alone." he tells me. "Okay. I was supposed to take Libby for her checkup but I will reschedule. Let me get my laptop and I will head to the shop with you." I tell him. "That sounds good. I'll put baby girl in the truck." he says, taking the carrier from me. A few minutes later we are pulling up to the shop. "What's going on?" Bill asked as we were getting out of the truck. He looked at my tires and Juice handed him the note. "This Chris?" he asked. "That was my thought but don't have proof. Can you handle the shop today? I think I am going to head out and get some cameras to put up around the house." Juice tells Bill. "Yeah, go, I'll stay here with Janie and Libby." Bill says. "Be safe." I tell Juice before kissing him.

A couple of hours later, my cell phone rings. "Hello?" I answered. "Is this Janie Ortiz?" the lady asked. "Yes it is. Can I help you?" I asked, confused. "This is Anita Reed, at St James hospital. We have a Juan Carlos Ortiz here and you are listed as his next of kin." she tells me. "What happened?" I asked, getting Bill's attention. "There was a car accident. You should head over here." she tells me. Hanging up, I tell Bill what Ms Reed told me and we head to the hospital. Getting there, I hand Libby to Bill and am lead back to where Juice is. They have admitted him. Seeing him covered in bandages and he looks like he is sleeping. "Hello, are you Mrs Ortiz?" the doctor asked. "Yes, and you are?" I asked. "I am Dr Wilson. Your husband was brought in after an accident. He's going to be fine though. He has slight swelling on his brain that we think will go down soon but we are keeping him sedated. He has a few bruised ribs but other than that, he is okay." he tells me. "Thank you doctor. Can you send my Uncle back here please?" I asked. The doctor left to get Bill and Libby and I sat next to Juice, holding his hand. "How's he doing?" Bill asked and I told him what the doctor said. Sitting there with Juice's hand in one of my hands and holding Libby in the other, we just sit and wait. "Let me take Libby to my house tonight." Bill tells me. "Okay. Thanks Bill." I tell him. He walks out the door and it is just me and Juice and a waiting game for him to wake up.

Later that evening, Juice wakes up. "Janie?" he asked. "Yeah Juice. I'm here." I tell him, getting up and moving where he can see me better. "How are you feeling?" I asked him. "Like shit. Where's Libby?" he asked. "She is with Bill." I tell him. "Call him. Tell him to take her to the cabin where your Aunt was. Chris was the one that hit me." he tells me. I call Bill and tell him to take her to the cabin so that they are safe. Turning back to Juice he tells me "He finds you, he's going to try to hurt you. I need you to make a phone call." he tells me and gives me a number to someone in California.

Taking out my phone, the man on the other end answers with a Scottish accent. "Yea?" he answers. "Uh yes, is this Chibs?" I asked. "'Tis. Who's is this?" he asked. "My name is Janie, Janie Ortiz." I say. "Ortiz?" he asked. "Juice said I needed to call you and tell you he's needs his brother." I tell him. "Shite. Where are you Lassie?" he asked. "Georgia." I tell him. "You his Old Lady?" He asked. "Wife." I say. "Well, welcome to the family, I guess. Tell our boy I am on the next flight out. Can someone pick me up at the airport?" he asked. "I can or I can have my Uncle pick you up. Juice trusts him." I tell him. "Good Lassie. Stay close to him and I'll text you the flight details to this number." he tells me. "Okay, thank you Chibs." I tell him before he ends the call. "Juice, who was that that I just called?" I asked him. "You know I told you that I was in an MC before moving here?" he asked. "Yes, but you said you left under bad terms." I tell him. "With all but him. He stood by me and is the reason that they didn't kill me. He told me he would always be there if I ever needed him." He explains. "Okay. Get some rest." I tell him and wait for this Chibs guy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

An hour later, I get a text of the flight details. Bill is at the cabin with Libby so I call Curtis. "Curtis, I need a huge favor. I know you are keeping Harley for me but I need you to go to the airport. Juice has a friend coming in and I need him brought to the hospital." I tell him. "You got it. Just text me the details. I'll get him." he says. "Thanks. I owe you huge." I tell him ending the call and texting him the details. I texted Chibs and told him who was picking him up and what to look for.

Six hours later, there is a knock on the door. Looking up it is Curtis and behind him was a man in a kutte that I have never seen before. "How's he doing?" Curtis asked. "Swelling has gone down so that is good. They are keeping him a few more days for precaution. Thanks for picking him up for me." I tell Curtis. He hugs me and leaves us be. "You must be Janie." Chibs says. "I am. Nice to meet you Chibs." I say. Before anyone can say anything else, Juice wakes up. "Brother." he says and Chibs walks over and hugs Juice tightly. You can see how much they mean to each other. "Alright Juicy Boy, tell me what's going on." Chibs says as he sits down in the chair next to the bed and I sit on the side of the bed. Juice fills him in and Chibs sits there for a minute before he speaks. "Okay. So, we need to find this guy first. Then I'll help you take care of things. Don't worry boyo, we will make sure your family is safe." Chibs says. The nurse comes in and gives Juice more pain meds and he starts to drift off to sleep. "So, you're the one that took my boy in?" he asked. "Yeah, it's funny actually. He came in for a job interview and I saw he was walking and had his duffle bag with him and looked like he hadn't eaten in days. So, I offered him the job, gave him my spare room and made sure he was eating. I had something happen and he helped me through it and next thing I know, I am in love with him. We got married and have a six month old named Libby." I tell him. "Wow, wife and baby? You just took him in not knowing anything about him?" he asked. "Yeah. I know it sounds stupid but he just seemed so sad but he did smile at me when I offered him the job and his smile did me in." I tell him. "He's good to me Chibs. I have never had anyone stand by me like he has." I tell him. "Well, good. I was worried when he told me he was leaving California. I didn't know if he would do something stupid that could get him killed or if he would off himself. I'm glad he finally has a family to keep him whole." he tells me.

Over the next couple of days, the shop has been closed while we are 'indisposed' and we took Chibs to the cabin. "Is this the wee one?" he asked, seeing Libby. "Yeah, that's my little Libby." Juice tells him, beaming. Juice hands her to Chibs and she just looks at him and Juice says "Libby, this is your Uncle Chibs." She looks at Juice and then looks at Chibs and cuddles into him like she has known him her whole life. "Awe, she likes you Chibs. She doesn't do that with just anyone." I tell him, smiling. He snuggles her closer and asked "Now, where can we find this piece of shite that is messing with our family?" he asked and Juice pulls out his laptop. Tracking his phone, he finds that he is near our house. "He's near the house. Think he's watching for us to come home?" Juice asked. "Babe, you stay here with Bill and Libby and Chibs and I will drive your car to the house and see if he shows up. Don't leave here until you hear from me or Chibs." he tells me. "Okay. Please be careful. Both of you." and they leave, heading to the house. "Okay, so how does Juice know Chibs?" Bill asked after they left. "When Juice was in California, he was part of an MC and Chibs was the one to help him get out. They were close so I guess they kept in touch a little." I tell him. Now it's just a waiting game until they come back or call.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Three hours later, Juice and Chibs make it back to the cabin. Walking in, I see that both have cuts and bruises on their knuckles. "Well?" I asked. Chibs doesn't say anything, I guess he doesn't know exactly how much Juice shares with me. But Juice speaks up. "Chris was inside the house when we got there. He came at me with his knife and Chibs shot him. Don't worry. He's gone and the mess is cleaned up." I look at him more relieved than shocked. "Thank God." I tell him before hugging him tightly. Walking over to Chibs, "Thank you Chibs. I know it was a lot to ask for you to come out here and help. Especially since you don't know me at all but I am grateful." I tell him. He hugs me tighter and says "Juice will always be my brother and that makes you my family too. Plus, now that I know about you and the wee one, I have a reason to take more vacations." Looking up at him, I can tell why Juice loves him so much. "So, when can we go home?" I asked. "We can head there now." Juice says and we all head home.

Over the next few days, we spend time talking to Chibs and hearing stories like how Juice took some pills and passed out only to wake up in a diaper with a pacifier taped in his mouth and a sign stapled to his chest and how one of the prospects stole an ambulance when he was doing repos with Juice. I laughed so hard I started crying. They talked about some other people named Bobby, Jax and Tig and someone named Happy. Who names their kid Happy? Oh well. But when Chibs brought up the name Gemma, Juice froze. "Juice? What's wrong?" I asked. Chibs was the one that answered me. "That is another reason that I came out here. I told the guys that I was heading here to help you with something and Tig actually asked about you coming home." he said. "My home is here now." he tells Chibs. "Plus, I can't go back there with Gemma there." he says and I asked "Is Gemma an old girlfriend or something?" They look at me and Chibs says "No, Lass. She was the mother of the last president of our charter. Both of her late husbands were former presidents so she was like the mother for all of us. Took good care of us for years but we didn't see the damage she was doing. Gemma was the reason that Juice was exiled from the club." "How?" I asked. "Before me was a president named Jax. Gemma was his mother. She murdered his wife and then blackmailed Juice here to keep her secret. Caused a bunch of shite to go down and Jax wanted Juice gone because he kept her secret for so long." he says. I look at Juice and he is looking down at his hands, not saying anything. "Babe. What was she holding over your head?" I asked. "That my dad was black. There are old bylaws for the club that says that they don't allow blacks in the club." he says. "Well, that law has changed, Juicy Boy. T.O. has joined the Sons since you left." he says. "Juice looks up and smiles. "That's great but why do they want me back?" he asked. "Well, after Jax met Mayhem, we talked it over and you didn't do anything that any of the rest of us weren't guilty of as well so we couldn't really condemn you for it when we aren't saints ourselves. We want you to come home and come back to the club brother. I know you have a life here and a wonderful family so we understand if you turn it down but please just give it some thought." he says before kissing Juice's cheek and then mine before heading to the guest room.

Laying in bed, I can hear Juice's gears turning. "Do you miss the club?" I asked. "Sometimes. It was all I knew for so long and the only family I had back then. But now I have you and Libby." he tells me. "Juice, look. Hear me out on this okay. I know you miss them. I can see it every time you look at your Harley. It was even more evident when you look at Chibs. Plus, the only family I have here now is Bill. What if we let him run things and go out there? What if we moved? I can do my classes online from anywhere so it's not like I will miss anything. I could use a change baby. I think this would be good for us." I tell him. "Maybe talk to Bill and sell him the business." I say. "What? No. We are not selling your dad's business." he tells me. "Babe, I would be selling it to Bill so we know it will be in good hands and my dad told me a long time ago that if I ever needed a change, that the only one that he would let me sell to is Bill. The house is paid off so we can always come back here to visit and have a place to stay and Bill has been talking about the place he is renting is going up on the rent, he could stay here." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes baby. I love you. I can see how much they all mean to you. Plus, I always wanted a big family. Now we have one." I tell him. "I love you Janie. You know that, right?" he asked. "I do and I love you too Juan Carlos."

The next morning, we walk into the kitchen with Libby on my hip and Chibs is sitting at the table with coffee. "Morning Lass." he greets me. "Morning Chibs." I respond. He takes Libby from me when she reaches for him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked Chibs. "Anything Lass." He responds. "Juice and I were talking last night and we are making the move to California. I just have a few things to get into order first but we are making the move. I see how much you mean to him and I know he misses the club. But I need to know that when we move, we have a house to move into before we get there. Is there any way you can handle that part for us?" I asked. He smiles wide and says "I can get Tig's Old Lady Venus to find the perfect place." he tells me and Juice whips his head around. "Wait. Tig's Old Lady is Venus?" he asked shocked. "Yeah." He says laughing. "Am I missing something?" I asked. "You remember when we were telling stories last night? The story about photographing Shamu with the transvestite?" he asked and I nod my head yes. "That's Venus. But I never thought she would give Tig the time of day. But thinking about it now, she's good for him isn't she?" he asked and Chibs nodded his head. "Yeah but she's getting tired of running the office at TM so we are looking for another office manager." he says. "Chibs, what do you think I do for my garage?" I asked. "Would you be willing to work with us?" he asked. "Yeah. Might help me get settled better being able to do something I am used to but I am taking classes online too for Psychology." I tell him. "That's great. We will work around your classes Lass. That won't be a problem." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "Looks like we are moving to Cali."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning, we head to the garage to talk to Bill with Chibs in tow. Walking into the office, we close the door to the office and tell Bill we need to talk to him. "We need to talk to Bill." I tell him. "What's up guys?" he asked. "We were talking last night and have decided that we are moving to California." I tell him. "Chibs said that the club is offering my patch back and Janie knows how much I miss the club and after talking about it have decided to move back. But we want to sell the garage to you." Juice tells him. "Janie, I don't have the money to buy the garage. I'm having to find another apartment." he tells me. "Well, we have a solution for that too." Juice says. "You have five dollars?" I asked Bill. "Yeah. Why?" he asked. "Give it to me." I said and he does. "You just bought the garage and the house." I tell him. He looks at me shocked. "Really?" I look at him and smile and say "Really. Look, I know you will run the garage like my dad did and I know you will take care of the house and we will still have a place to stay when we come to visit." I tell him and he hugs me. "I will miss you guys and miss our little Libby." he tells me. "We will call all the time and be able to Skype so you can see her and we will make sure to visit and you can come out to see us." I tell him and he smiles at me.

The next week is spent with us packing things in one of those shipping pods and getting it shipped to the new house in Charming, California. Getting on the plane with Chibs, we are on our way to our new home. I can't wait to meet all of these people that Juice and Chibs have been telling me about. "Now, Bobby is our resident Elvis impersonator and he makes the best muffins ever." Juice tells me. "Tig is, well for lack of better word, a freak. But he has the biggest heart." Chibs says. "Then there is T.O. and he used to be a Grim Bastard before leaving to join the SONS. Our charter is the mother charter and is referred to as SAMCRO." Chibs tells me. "Happy is the club's Sergeant At Arms. That means he is basically the drill sergeant of the club. Get's information out of people that we can't get to talk." Juice tells me. "So he is basically the one that tortures people to get people to talk?" I asked and they both nod their heads yes. "Then there's Rat. He's the newest patched member other than T.O. but he's a good brother. Juice will be taking his same office position in the club." Chibs says. "So if you hold an office, that means that you are in the higher rankings of the club, right? Like President, VP, Secretary and such?" I asked. "Yeah." Juice answers. "You said that Juice was an office holding member? What was his title?" I asked. "I was the intelligence officer. That means that I was the one hacking into shit and handling all of the research on people that had to be done on the computer and handled all of the electronics for the club." Juice explained. "Oh okay. I understand. So, what would my position be?" I asked. "You would be an Old Lady. That is what we call the women that we are committed to." Juice explains. "Oh okay." I say not completely understanding. "There are two types of women that are around the club. There are the croweaters and they are the ones that get passed around from member to member but they don't get much respect. Then there are the Old Ladies and they are the ones that we commit to. But, all of the ladies know their places. Old Ladies hold high positions and the croweaters do what the Old Ladies tell them to do and under no circumstances do they disrespect the Old Ladies. If one does, put her in her place or tell one of us and we will do it for you." Chibs tells me. "There's one more thing." Juice says. "What's that?" I asked. "When you become an Old Lady you are given a tattoo. It is a crow. My crow and it will be specially designed to show all of the other members from our charter and others that you are taken and that you are not to be messed with. It also tells the other members that you are to be respected and protected." Juice explains. "So when we get there, we will get your crow tattooed on me." I say and Chibs looks at Juice and says "She will fit in just fine." God I hope so.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Pulling up to the new house, I look at the outside. It is a nice sized house, about the size of the one back in Georgia. It is white with black shutters and a black door. I like it so far. Walking inside, all of our furniture has been placed where it should and I love the way it is set up. Looking through the house, I see the only things to be unpacked are the clothes. The beds are ready to be slept in and even Libby's room is set up and perfect. "Who did all this?" I asked. "Venus and some of the croweaters." Chibs tells me. "Really?" I asked. "We can change things around if you don't like the setup." Juice says. "No, everything's perfect. I just wanted to know who to thank." I tell him smiling.

After getting the clothes unpacked, we head to the clubhouse. Juice is on his bike that we had shipped here and I am in the car with Libby. Pulling onto the lot, I see the garage, Teller-Morrow Automotive. Next to it is a huge Reaper painted on the wall of a building that I am assuming is the clubhouse. Walking inside, Libby is in her carrier and Juice is carrying her. His fingers are intertwined with mine and he leans to me and whispers, "Welcome home babe." I smile at him and nod as we walk in the doors. Walking up to us is a very sophisticated and debonair woman who gently holds out her hand and says "Welcome to SAMCRO Janie. I am Venus Van Damm. My Old Man is Alexander but everyone calls him Tig. He's the VP." I shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Venus. Thank you so much for finding and setting up the house for us. It was perfect." I tell her. "It was my pleasure. Here, we are family and we take care of family. Now, let me hold that perfect little bundle of sweetness." she says and Juice takes Libby out of her carrier and hands her to Venus. "She is so precious. How old is she?" she asked. "Seven months." I tell her and she continues to coo with the baby and making her giggle. "Let's go get you a drink and show you around." she tells me. "Laura here will keep an eye on little miss. Around here, these young ladies are called Croweaters and they do whatever we need them to do. If you need anything you just tell one of these ladies and they will take care of things." she tells me. "Thanks. Juice and Chibs filled me in on some things on the plane." I tell her. "Church boys." Chibs called and they all walked into a room with padded doors that Venus explained was the chapel where all club business is discussed.

Inside the chapel, Juice takes his former chair and Chibs speaks. "Juicy Boy, we are all sorry for how shite went down but you are our brother. The way Jax did you, was wrong and we want to rectify that. And seeing that you moved your beautiful family clear across the country tells us that you understand." he says. "Yeah. I missed you guys. When I moved out there, I didn't have shit. No car, no job, no place to sleep. Janie took me in and gave me all of those things. She's amazing. Didn't even hesitate when we talked about moving here." he explained to them. "Well, let's get this meeting started right." Chibs says and T.O. walks over with his old kutte. Sliding it on, he realized that it felt like home. "Thanks guys. Now, let's get down to business." he tells them and they catch him up on what has been going on with the club.

An hour later, the guys come out of the chapel and I am sitting there with Venus at the bar drinking coffee. "Hey baby." I greet him as he walks up to me. "Hey Babe. Having fun?" he asked. "Yeah actually. It feels good to have some women to talk to for a change. All I had were guys to talk to back home and they didn't have the same interests as I do. "I hear you are taking college classes, Janie. Can I ask what you are studying?" Venus asked. "Psychology. I had severe depression after having Libby and I decided that I wanted to help other women dealing with postpartum. Mine was really bad. But, I only have one more semester to go and I can get my license and start to work." I tell her. "That's wonderful dear. Whatever you need, just let us know." she tells me. "There's a hospital here that we could help you get on at." Tig says. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, our former president, Jax, his Old Lady was a doctor there and we have a few friends on the staff there that could help you out." he told me. "That would be great Tig. Thanks." I tell him, already feeling like this was a great decision. "Tig, Juice and Chibs were telling me on the way here about getting a crow? Who do I talk to about that now that he is back?" Smiling, he says, "Happy is the one that does all of our ink. I am sure he would take care of that for you." Happy walks over and says, "Juice called and asked me to sketch up something for you before you left Georgia. I have it ready and we can do it now if you are ready." he tells me. "Yeah, that's perfect. Do I get to see it?" I asked and Juice says, "Not until it's done. I have seen it and I know where it is going to go." he tells me. "Lay back on the pool table." Happy tells me. Laying back, Happy starts to put Juice's crow on my ribcage. Seeing the one on my chest he asked "What's that one?" I looked at Happy and said, "When I first met Juice, I was attacked. He helped me through it and once we got together, I got it for him because he is my anchor. He keeps me grounded. And he has the same one but with my name in the same spot." I tell him. "The work is good. Whoever did it knows their shit." he tells me and continues with my crow. "After you get done, I need my Reaper done." he tells Happy. Hap nods and finishes my crow. Looking in the mirror, it looks amazing and has his head tattoos incorporate. I love it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Juice and I have been in Charming for almost a month now and we have settled in better than I thought. Libby seems to love her Aunt Venus, who I have quickly become best friends with. She seems to love her Uncle Tig too. Tonight is one of SAMCRO's notorious Friday night parties and the club nanny, Neeta, is watching Libby along with a few of the other kids. "Are you sure you don't mind watching her Neeta? I can come back later to get her." I ask. "No, honey, you just go and have fun. Enjoy yourself. Me and little miss here are going to have a good time tonight. We will see you in the morning. Now go, momma. Me and Libby are ready to play." she tells me. I kiss Libby's cheek and hug Neeta, thanking her again and we head out the door. Getting onto Juice's bike, we head to the clubhouse.

Walking into the clubhouse, we see more members in kuttes than I am used to. Juice pulls me close and says "Looks like Tacoma is here too." I walk to the bar and hug Venus and the prospect hands me a glass of wine. Venus started keeping wine at the clubhouse for the two of us. After a while, Juice is still playing pool with some of his brothers and catching up with some he hasn't seen in a while when a guy in a kutte takes the bar stool next to me and spins me to face him. "Wanna have some fun honey?" he says with a nasty grin. "No, thanks." I say as I try to turn back around. Spinning me back he takes my hand and goes to stand and says "You don't say no to a member." I pull my hand away and say "I do when I'm not a croweater." Before I can say anything, one of the croweaters comes over and tries to lure him away from me. He tells her to take off and turns back to me to see Juice standing next to me. "Lorca, I see you met my Old Lady, Janie." he says. Lorca looks at Juice and then me shocked and says "Sorry about that doll. I didn't know you were taken." I fake a smile and say "Well, now you know. _Doll_." I turn back to Juice and Lorca walks off to find the croweater that tried to intervene. "Sorry about that babe." Juice says. "That's okay but can't you just tell everyone now that I am yours so that I don't have to deal with them?" I asked and Tig walks up and says, "I'll handle that." Tig let's out a loud whistle and everyone goes quiet and Tig says "Listen up. You all know our brother Juice is back with us but we wanted you to meet someone special to him and us. This is Janie. She's Juice's wife and Old Lady. You all know how to treat her. Make sure you introduce yourself so she knows who all y'all ugly fuckers are." he says and we all laugh. The party starts back and I thank Tig.

The party starts winding down and Venus and Tig head back to his dorm and Chibs comes up. "Juicy Boy, you remember where your old room is?" Juice smiles and says "Yeah. I remember." Chibs smiles and says "Venus made sure it was ready if you two want to crash here." We smile and Juice takes my hand and leads us back to the dorm. We walk in and he closes the door and locks it. Looking around, I can see he is in deep thought. "What are you thinking babe?" I asked. "Just about how many nights I spent in this room. Some were good and some weren't." he says. "Things are different now babe. You are home, where you belong and you have me and Libby with you. Things are better now." I tell him. He pulls me to him and kisses me softly. "Now, show your Old Lady some Reaper love." I tell him and he deepens the kiss and pulls me to the bed. We spend the rest of the night showing each other how much we love each other.

The next morning, we head to Neeta's to get Libby. Knocking on the door, Neeta answers and Libby is in the highchair in the kitchen. "I hope she wasn't any problem last night." I say. "Honey, that child didn't make a sound. She was the best one out of the bunch. I don't know what you have done to this child but you are doing something right." she tells me and I smile. "Well, let me know if there is anything you need Neeta. I want you to know how much we appreciate you watching her." I tell her. She hugs me and says "Well, Aunt Neeta will watch that little love any time." I can't help but smile.

Getting home, Libby is playing on the floor while Juice and I are on the couch watching her play. "Are you happy here?" he asked me. "Of course I am baby. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, concerned. "Because, you moved out here and left everyone you knew. You didn't know anyone here but you moved for me." he tells me. "Baby, my home is wherever you and Libby are. You are my family. Plus, I love it here. I love being able to have lunch with a girlfriend. Since Molly moved to Florida, I didn't really have anyone but you and Bill and as much as I love you both, I need girlfriends. I don't regret it for a second. I want Libby to have a big family and here, she does." I tell him. "So you would be open to having more kids with me? You know, for the big family and all." he says smiling. Smiling back, I respond, "I definitely want more kids."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

We have been in Charming for six month and Libby is now thirteen months old. Juice and I have fallen into a great routine. He is home every night and some nights we go to Venus and Tig's and sometimes they come to our house. Then there's the weekly dinners that Venus and I have started back up at the clubhouse where everyone is welcome, including the croweaters. The croweaters here don't seem as horrible as Juice and Chibs made me believe but like he told me before, things aren't the same as they were before either.

Today I am having lunch with Venus and Neeta has Libby. Pulling up at the diner where we always meet, I get out and walk inside to get our normal booth. "Hello Janie dear." Venus greets me. "Hey V." I say before sitting down. We place our orders and start to talk a little bit and I can't help but smile. "Guess what?" I said. "What my dear?" she asked. "I got my degree in the mail today. It's official. I am a psychologist. Now just to take the state boards and I will be licensed to work in California." I tell her. "That's wonderful honey. Have you told that dear husband of yours?" she asked. "Not yet. I just got it right before coming here. So you are the only one that knows." I tell her. "Well, we are having the family dinner tonight. Why don't we tell everyone tonight at the dinner?" she says. "That's a great idea. Thanks V." I say. I am excited.

That night, sitting at the clubhouse, everyone has their plates and are sitting around talking when Venus stands and taps her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone turns to listen when V speaks up. "You all know we are one big family here. We all celebrate the good things and help each other through the bad. But, tonight, we get to celebrate. Our own Mrs. Ortiz, received her degree today. One step closer to her dream." she announces. They all look at me and smile telling me congrats and holding up their drinks to toast. "Congrats babe. I'm so proud of you." Juice tells me as he kisses me softly. I can't help but smile. I know my dad and Bill would have been happy for me but feeling all of this love is just something I never thought that I would ever feel. "So, what's the next step Lass?" Chibs asked. "I have to take my state boards. I called today and I take them in two weeks. Once that is done, I will have my license and will be able to start practicing." I tell him. "Well, just let us know what you need to get ready. We are all here for you, Doll Face." Tig says. "Yeah, Tig is twelve levels of fuckery. You should get plenty of practice with him." Happy says and we all laugh. "What is your specialty?" Bobby asked. "Postpartum Depression. I had it bad after I had Libby so I want to help others. That is my main focus." I tell him. "Well, it might come in handy here too. Believe me, we all deal with stresses that we can't really talk to outsiders about." Bobby tells me. "Well, whatever you all need." I tell them and they all smile at me.

Two weeks later, I walk in the door from taking my state board test. "Hey baby. How was your day?" Juice asked. Sitting down on the couch next to him, I say "I think I might have actually passed it." He smiles and asked "When will you know?" I take a deep breath and say, "Results will be sent to my email tomorrow. So, until then, it's just a waiting game. I am nervous though." He smirks at me and says "We just need to keep you occupied." and starts kissing my neck causing me to moan a little. "Let's eat and get Libby to bed first." I laugh as he pulls away. Juice orders pizza while I am in the shower and when I get out, Libby is fed and ready for bed. We eat and lay down to watch a movie when I feel his fingers start to rub down my stomach, to the top of my panties. Sliding inside my panties, he finds my clit and starts to rub little circles causing my to arch my back and moan into his kiss. Climbing over me, he undresses me and slowly enters me, causing me to gasp. Slowly stroking in and out, I reach release after release before he finally finds his. He pulls me into his side and we drift off to sleep.

The next day, we take Libby to the clubhouse with us and I am sitting on one of the couches with my laptop. I check my email and nothing. "What are you doing?" Venus asked. "I am waiting on the email with my results from my test yesterday to tell me if I passed or not." I say. "What do you have to have to pass?" she asked. "Eighty percent." I tell her. About that time, I get a notification that I have an email. Checking my email, I see my results looking back at me. "Holy shit. They're here. I can't look." I tell her. "Let me get the guys." she tells me and calls everyone in. "I can't look." I say. Juice takes the laptop from me and says, "I'll look." I close my eyes as he opens the email. "Well?" I asked reluctantly. "Well, everyone you are now looking at Dr. Janie Ortiz, Licensed Psychologist for the state of California." I open my eyes and look at him shocked. "What was my score?" I asked. "Ninety-nine percent." he tells me and my jaw drops. Everyone comes over and hugs me and congratulates me. Tig walks off and after a few minutes he comes back over, smiling. "Sweetheart, you have an interview at St. Thomas on Monday morning at nine. They need someone to start immediately and the interview is just a technicality. Make us proud." I look at him, even more shocked. "Really?" I asked. "Really. Now, time to celebrate." Tig yells and drinks are passed around.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It's Monday Morning and I am sitting at St Thomas for my interview with Margaret. I see a well dressed redhead walking my way and she introduces herself, "Janie? Hello. I'm Margaret. Come with me." she says and I follow her down the hall to an office. "Have a seat. I hear you just got your license?" she asked. "Yes. Just a few days ago." I tell her. "Well, looking at your score, looks like you scored almost perfect." she tells me and smile. "Why did you choose psychology?" she asked. "I had really bad postpartum depression after having my daughter and the psychologist I worked with was amazing and I decided that I wanted to help others the same way she helped me." I tell her honestly. "Well, sounds good to me. Let's get your paperwork done and we can get you started on Monday. Now, I know you are specialized in postpartum but we really need someone that can take on all kinds of patients. Are you up for that?" she asked. "Absolutely. I will help anywhere I can." I tell her. "Great. Let's get these papers signed real fast and I will take you to your office." she says. We fill out my paperwork and sign my contract. "Now, I know how things with the club goes so if there's any days you can't come in, just let me know and you can use those days to do online work and such." she says. "That's great. Thanks." I say. "Now, let's go see your office." she says, smiling.

An hour later, I walk into the clubhouse with a smile on my face. "How'd it go?" Juice asked me. "Great. I start Monday but I will be working with everyone, not just new moms." I tell him and he smiles. "That's great babe. I'm proud of you." he tells me. "You know where Tig is?" I asked and he pointed to the other side of the clubhouse. "Hey Tiggy." I say. "Hey Doll. How'd it go?" he asked. "Thanks for helping me. I start Monday." I tell him. "That's great news." he tells me just as Venus walks up. "Hello Janie." she greets me with a kiss to the cheek. "Hey V. I was just thanking Tig for helping me get the job. I start Monday." I tell her and she smiles wide.

Monday comes and Juice is taking Libby to Neeta's so that I can head to my office. My office. I never thought I would say those words. Walking into my office, I see there are a couple of patients in the waiting area. Looking at my schedule, I see my first patient and call her into my office. "Hello Lacey. I am Dr Ortiz but you can call me Janie." I say as she sits down. "Hi Janie." she says softly. "How are you feeling today?" I asked. She looks down at her hands and I can see the bandages on her wrists where her sleeves have slid up. "I don't know." she answers and I can tell she is scared. "Lacey, I want you to know that this is a safe place. Anything you say in this room, stays in this room. You can tell me anything and I will help the best I can." I reassure her. After another couple of minutes, I asked. "Why don't we start with why you were referred to me?" She pulls down her sleeves to hide the bandages and says "I tried to kill myself." Jotting down that note I asked "Why did you try to kill yourself?" She looks at me finally and says "I thought it was my only way out." Jotting down more notes I asked "Out of where?" She wipes a tear away and says "Of my relationship." Putting my hand on hers I say, "Tell me about the relationship." She starts to tell me about how when they first got together, he treated her so good but then after about a year, they were living together and that he started raping her and having his buddies over to participate. "Lacey, there are other ways to get out. I know it doesn't seem like it but it is. Do you have somewhere that you can go to get away from him?" I asked. "No. I don't know anyone here. I moved here with him right after we got together." she tells me. "Okay. I want you to still come see me. I am recommending they put you on a seventy-two hour hold. Not because I think you will hurt yourself again but so that we can get arrangements made to get you out of there and get him away from you. Is that okay with you?" I asked. "Why are you wanting to help me?" she asked. "Lacey, I was raped once and if it hadn't been for my roommate at the time, I would probably have taken the same route you did. No woman should have to go through that." I tell her. "What happened with your roommate?" she asked. "I married him." I tell her. Writing in her file that she is to be put on a seventy-two hour hold with no visitors I call to have her escorted to another room. Then I call in my next patient.

Getting home that evening, I walk in the door and Juice has Libby bathed and eating and dinner is on the table. "Wow. This smells great." I say as I kiss him softly. "Sit." he says and brings me my plate. "How'd your first day go?" he asked. "Pretty good. Nothing too major but I did have one patient that I can't seem to get out of my head." I tell him. "I know you can't tell me much but can I help?" he asked. "Her boyfriend has been raping her and letting his friends help. She tried to kill herself." I said. He looks at me concerned. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "I have her on a seventy-two hour hold in another room with no visitors until we can figure something out." I tell him. "Good. Let me know how the club can help and I will get the guys on board." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "I will. I just need to figure out how to help her." I say.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The next day, I request to see Lacey. I had thought about it overnight and found a way to help her after calling Venus. The club has a safehouse and Tig said he would have one of the guys and an Old Lady with her at all times until we can find the boyfriend. I just can't let her feel like she has to go back to that. Lacey walks into my office and she still has her head down. "Good morning Lacey." I greet her. She sits down and says "Good morning Janie." I see her still looking down and asked her "How are you feeling this morning?" She finally looks at me and says "Chris tried to come to see me. Security had to escort him out because he wouldn't leave until he saw me." I jot that down in my notes and say "Well, I have an idea to help you get out and I have already cleared it with my superiors. That is if you want me to help you." She looks at me shocked, "You can help me?" Smiling, I say, "If you want me to." She nods her head yes and I say, "Okay, this part stays inside this office. My husband is a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC and we have a safe house set up. There will be a member and one of the ladies there with you at all time and I will always be just a phone call away if you need me. There are clothes there for you and the house is stocked up. Your ex thinks that your hold is over tomorrow night so we will get you out of here after my shift is done. I will go with you to help you get settled and you will be out of here before he knows you are gone." I explain. "Thank you, Janie." she says with tears in her eyes. "I was once told that us girls need to stick together." I tell her, pulling her into a hug.

The rest of my shift went by quickly. Once I was done with my last patient, I went up to Lacey's room and asked her if she was ready to go. Venus had brought a change of clothes for Lacey and given them to Margaret, who I had told what we were doing and she wanted to help any way she could. We walked out the service entrance of the hospital and to the black van that was waiting for us. Getting in, I introduced Lacey to Juice, Tig and Happy. We drive to the safe house and take her inside and I can already see she is relaxed more. Chibs' Old Lady Jarry is there when we walk in. "Lacey, I am Jarry. I have your room setup and there are clothes for you in the closet and the chest of drawers. Make yourself at home. I will be here as well as Chibs for the night and someone will be here in the morning to stay with you, okay?" She asked. Lacey nodded. I noticed that when we got out of the van, Happy was right by her side and she didn't venture far from him. "Are you going to be okay Little Girl?" Happy asked her from the doorway of her bedroom. "I think so. Thank you for helping me." she says, looking down. I see him walk in and tip her head up to look at him. "I will be back in the morning. Get some sleep." he tells her and we all look at each other confused. As Happy walks outside, we see Chibs standing by his bike, smoking. "I'll be here in the morning to sit with her." he tells Chibs and Chibs nods. Happy walks to his bike and takes off. "Am I missing something?" Chibs asked. "Beats the hell out of me. He didn't leave her side the entire time getting her out of there." Juice told him. We all shrug and head home for the night.

Getting into bed that night, I kiss Juice softly and say "Thank you for helping with Lacey. I know you guys didn't have to do that." He smiles and says "This is what we do. This is what the club has always done." I look at him and say "I never would have been able to do that for someone back in Georgia." He pulls me closer and kisses me softly. I spend the rest of the night showing him how grateful I am.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next morning, I went by the safe house to see Lacey before work. "Morning Chibs." I greet him. "How's she doing?" I asked. Jarry walked into the room and says "She didn't sleep much. Had nightmares most of the night. He must have done a number on her." I sigh. "You have no idea. Is she awake?" I asked. They both nod and I head to the bedroom where Lacey is staying. "Morning Lacey." I say and she looks up at me with tired eyes. "Morning Janie." she says. "How are you feeling?" I asked and she looks at me scared. "I'm not asking as your doctor. I am asking as your friend." I tell her and she relaxes some. "I didn't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. When he finds me, he's going to kill me." she says. Walking over to the bed, I sit next to her and say "He won't get to you. We will make sure of that. You are one of us now and we protect our own." Before we could say anything else, Jarry comes into the room. "Happy and Kara are here." I nod. "Who's Kara?" Lacey asked. "She is a friend of the club. Her and Happy are going to hang out here with you so if you need anything let one of them know. Kara will handle cooking and cleaning and if you need to talk but Happy will be here to stay close to you okay." I say and she nods.

Walking out to the living room I see Happy. "Can I talk to you a minute?" I asked and we walk out to the porch. "Lacey didn't sleep much last night. Keeps having nightmares. Can you stick close to her today? She is scared that if he finds her that he will kill her." I asked. "Yeah, I got her. I'll stay close." he says before we head back inside. I see him walk into her bedroom and I step to the hall to listen. I hear him say, "Come here." "What are you doing?" she asked. "Laying down with you. You need to sleep now come here." he says. Through the crack in the door I see her walk over to the bed and lay down. He pulls her close and rubs her back while she tries to get some sleep. Hmm. Didn't see that coming.

Walking out to my car, Chibs stops me. "What's with the look?" he asked. "Huh? Oh, I don't know. Happy seems to be really protective over Lacey. He's laying down with her now to help her get some sleep." I tell him and he smirks. "I think he has his eye on her. He said last night that he felt this need to protect her." he says. "Good. She needs someone to protect her and he needs someone too." I say before getting in the car to leave.

Getting to the hospital, I am in my office when my assistant comes in and says there was someone there to see me. I asked who and she said "Chris Jefferies." I take a breath and say "Have security come up here and then I will see him." She does as I asked and once security was there, she saw him in. "What can I do for you Mr. Jefferies?" I asked. "Well, first you can tell me where my girlfriend is? I came to get her and they told me that she was discharged. She was to be discharged into my care." he says. "Well, information that we collected showed us that her being released to you was not in her best interest and my patients' best interest is my top priority." I tell him. "Well, that is not your decision. Now, I will only ask this once. Where is Lacey?" he asked. "She is safe. Now, you need to leave before I have you escorted out of here." I say. "I'll be waiting for you, Doc. I will find her and I don't care who I have to run over to get to her." he says before walking out. "Do you want me to walk you out this evening, Dr. Ortiz?" the guard asked. "No, that's fine. I will call my husband. It will be fine. But thank you." I say before picking up my phone and calling Juice. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked as he answered the phone. "Lacey's boyfriend showed up here wanting to know where she was." I say. "Fuck. Are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I had security come up before I saw him but he said that he would find her and that he didn't care who he had to run over to get to her. He said he would be waiting for me." I tell him. "Do not leave your office until me and Tig get there. I will have Venus take Libby to the safe house. Might be a good idea for you two to stay there with Lacey until we get him taken care of." he says. "Okay baby. Is Happy still at the house with Lacey?" I asked. "Yeah, he sent Kara home and has been there all day. Says he's just going to stay there with her. Why?" he asked. "Just wondering. It will be good if he's there. She seems to trust him." I say.

Once my shift ends, I see Tig and Juice standing in the waiting room as I come out. We walk outside and see Chris standing next to my car. Juice walks up and says "There a reason you are leaning next to my Old Lady's car?" Chris just smirked and says "We have a little unfinished business." Juice gets in his face and says "No you don't. I know who you are." Tig tells me to get in my car and lock the doors. Juice grabs Chris and throws him to the ground and starts punching him until he is knocked out. Tig and Juice grab him and tie him up and put him in my trunk. "Head straight to the safe house." Juice tells me. They follow me all the way there and when we get there Juice says "Stay here with Lacey. I need to talk to Happy. He will want in on this. Walking inside, I see Lacey sitting on the couch snuggled into Happy's side. Juice is right behind me and smiles at what he sees. "We found Chris." I say and Lacey's face goes white. Happy pulls her closer and I hear him tell her, "It's okay. I won't let him hurt you." I walk over to the couch and sit as Happy kisses the top of her head and stands. "Where is he?" Happy asked. "In the trunk of Janie's car. He was waiting at her car when she got off work." he says. Lacey's eyes went wide. "This kill is mine." Happy seethes. "Happy?" Lacey says softly. Walking over to her he says "I will be back soon. Janie will be here with you." She says softly." Please be careful." before he walks out the door with Tig and Juice following.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A few hours later, Happy, Tig and Juice come walking in the door. None of them says a word. Juice comes to me and kisses me before leading me to the couch. Happy asked where Lacey was and I said she was in her bedroom. He walks to the room and brings her to the couch. "What happened, Juice?" I asked. "He's been taken care of. Apparently once you were released, he had plans to take you and run off with you. How long had he been hurting you?" Juice asked. "We were together for about three years and it started about a year in." she says. "He won't touch you again." Happy says. "So, I don't have to stay here anymore?" she asked. "Do you have anywhere to go?" she asked. "I have some money put back. I got a bank account in a fake name so that he wouldn't know that I was planning on leaving. I can stay at a hotel or something." she says. "You'll stay with me. I got an extra room." Happy says and we all look at him. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "Yeah. I'm sure." he says. "That's not a bad idea. You don't really need to be alone with you having nightmares." I tell her and she nods. "Let's get some sleep and we can get her moved tomorrow." Tig says and we all head to bed. "Are you sure he's not going to get to her?" I asked as we lay in bed. "You know we said we would never have secrets? Do you want to know the details?" he asked. "Yes. I still want full disclosure." I tell him. "Well, the club has use of a warehouse and we took him there and chained him up. Happy has a bag of tools that he uses to get information out of people and we tortured him. Made sure that none of his buddies were coming after her and then after we got the info we needed, we put two shots in his head and he is buried in Chigger Woods. He's not coming back." he tells me. I let that soak in for a few minutes and he asks "Are you okay?" I sit up a little to look at him and say "Thank you." I say. "I didn't want her to have to go back to that. She is so sweet and doesn't deserve that. No one does." I tell him and he pulls me closer and asked "How thankful are you?" and smiles. "Oh so much." I tell him as I start kissing his chest and climbing to straddle my husband.

The next morning, we get up and start getting her things together. We put them in my car along with Libby and head towards Happy's house. We pull into the driveway, Happy and Juice on their bikes and Lacey, Libby and myself in my car. We get her things inside and Happy tells me to put them in his bedroom. I look at Lacey and she nods her head yes. I help her get her things unpacked, which she didn't have much, and headed out to the back deck where the guys and Libby were. "Thank you all for helping me. I don't know how I will be able to repay you." she says. "You are one of us now. You don't have to pay us back. You are family now." Juice tells her and she smiles. "So, what are your plans now?" I asked. "Happy said he wants me to stay with him so I think I will take him up on that. But I think my next step is to get a job." she says. "Don't worry about that right now. Just get yourself better and then we can talk about that." Happy says. "I don't want to be a burden." she says. Pulling her close, he says, "You ain't a burden. I got you." Juice and I just look at each other and smile.


End file.
